He loves her, He loves her not
by infinite nemo
Summary: A very quirky 3-D KenshinBattousaiRurouni fic where he has some competition for Kaoru's affections.
1. A Date

I just re-watched some episodes of Rurouni Kenshin- I watched them about 1 ½ years ago, before I started reading fan fics, and this time I did notice all the "de gozaru yo's, ka's, sessha's, and the 'ore'" and can I get a "hell yeah" for how awesome Kenshin is? Especially in that scene when he fights Saitoh in the dojo? =) yeah buddy, that's what I'm talking about. And I realized, Saitoh is a lot more attractive than I thought him to be. And I was re-reminded on how much I dislike Yahiko. Or not dislike but… enh. They're all too idealistic, and that's why they get hurt. And I don't think Kaoru is weak, not at all. I mean, of course she isn't as strong physically as Kenshin and Sano, first of all, those two are freaks. Next of all, girl, guy, girl, guy… they are just structurally different, and that's all there is to it. And as to like emotionally, like during the fight Kaoru is generally incapacitated, and (I didn't watch it but…) after Kenshin leaves… I think she just feels too much. I can slightly relate, I guess… but… Kaoru just dwells on it. Which in a way is more healthy… And it is so blatently obvious that Kenshin and Kaoru love each other =) and they tried way too hard to make it a "non-girly anime" which just ended up frustrating too many people. Hehe, enough rambling, unto a fic!

HE LOVES HER, HE LOVES HER NOT

Chapter One: A date

            *Snap*

            Kenshin blinked and looked up from the tub of laundry he had been washing. Kaoru stood poised above him, ready to snap her fingers again.

            "Kenshin?"

            Oh yes- Kaoru. That's why he had been distracted. Too bad he didn't notice the real thing had been right in front of him.

            "Kenshin, are you ok?" 

            "Hai Kaoru dono, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

            She sighed impatiently. "Kenshin, I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" She put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Who would have thought that the feared and mighty Battousai would let a little girl sneak up on him." 

            He mentally cringed You have no idea, Kaoru dono, and it'd be a lot easier if you were a little girl...

            "Ah, gomen Kaoru, I was just thinking."

            She frowned. "Kenshin, I hope you weren't thinking about the past… there's no point. And when you do it, you just focus on the pain and hurt. There's nothing that can be compared to the future. Things have changed." A wicked smile passed over her freatures. "Did Battousai ever think he would be washing laundry after the Bakumatsu?"

            "Oro?" 

            Kaoru giggled. "Kenshin, you are absolutely adorable." She tweaked his nose. "Anyway, I'm going out now! Ja!"

            Kenshin smiled his signature goofy rurouni smile, and watched Kaoru gracefully walk out of the dojo. Then, he felt a mental rap on his head.

            [Hey I'm not done with you yet, you know?]

Sessha has no idea what you are talking about, de gozaru.     

            [Sure you do- we were talking about Kaoru! You know, that _really attractive girl that was just flirting with you?]_

            Sessha doesn't think so. At least, sessha hopes not. He does not like Kaoru-dono, de gozaru. In fact, Sessha thinks it is time you got over your infatuation of the, quote, "little girl." Sessha is very sick of doing laundry and cooking all the time, de gozaru. It is even worse than with Shishou. He at least would get drunk and pass out for long periods of time. Here, it is constant work.

            [Oh come on rurouni! Don't tell me you don't like Kaoru at all! I mean, just look at her! Humina humina humina… And remember those times we walked in on her while she was bathing…] Battousai trailed off and began drooling with a dazed look in his eyes.

            The rurouni impatiently put his hands on his hips and said, Sessha does not think that is very proper, de gozaru. Get your mind out of the gutter, de gozaru. Kaoru dono is too young. Sessha likes more mature women. And women that are less controlling and violent. He winced and put a hand to his head gingerly, remembering all the times Kaoru had hit him.

            [Oh pipe down, Rurouni.] Snapped Battousai irritably. [If you're not going to be any fun at all, you'd better just finish the laundry.]

            Sessha _hates_ doing laundry, de gozaru. It makes my hands dry.

            [Ooh, it makes my hands dry.] Mocked Battousai in a high pitched voice. [Dry up, pansy. You're wearing a pink gi. If I still had control of this body, we'd never be walking around looking like a flamer!]

            The Rurouni frowned. Sessha thinks it is time you went away, de gozaru. My gi is magenta, and if you haven't got anything nicer to say, you had better just lie low. Why did you choose now to come back? I thought you'd gone away sometime during my ten year wandering period.

            [Why should I listen to you?]

            Because Kaoru dono is in love with me, and she's scared of you.

            [Oh.] Battousai went to the corner and began to sulk.

            Kenshin groaned at the enchange that just happened  in his head. **I am so glad they haven't tried to involved me in that discussion, de gozaru.** He then chuckled. **Who would have thought that Battousai would fall hard for a nice girl and Rurouni would be fighting against it. Those two baka's.** He snorted this time **And**** who would have thought Battousai would enjoy doing laundry for a little whisp of a girl… **As he continued pondering… 

            "Oi Kenshin! What's so funny over there? You looking at Jochan's underwear?"

            "Oro?!" Kenshin fell back swirly eyed, the garment he had been washing falling on top of his face. Sanosuke sauntered by and looked. "Heh! Whattdya know? I was right! Kenshin, is there something going on between you and Jochan the rest of us ought to know?"

            [Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!] Chanted Battousai jumping about eagerly, jolted out of his depression with that happy thought.

            No _way_ de gozaru!

            "Ororororo?"

            "Che, Kenshin… you're so out of it. Hey- where's Yahiko chan?" 

            Yahiko, who had been practicing in the training hall lauched himself out into the yard and promptly began gnawing on Sano's head. 

            "Don't call me chan!"

            They began to fight, running abou the yard and causing random destruction. Then, the two then tumbled around the yard creating a cloud of dust and then the rolled out the door and into the street. 

            Kenshin suddenly whipped his head up and put his hand to his nose to wipe away the trickle of blood. Kaoru had come home, looking georgeous in a completely new kimono… one like she had never worn before… In fact… he wasn't even sure it was a kimono… but… he liked it. A lot. Maybe too much.

            Kaoru grinned as she walked into the dojo, glancing down the street at the dust cloud of Sano and Yahiko. She tried to sneak into the dojo unnoticed, but then she saw Kenshin was still doing the laundry. She had thought he would have been done, since normally Kenshin absolutely flew through the chores… He didn't seem to notice her however, but at a second glance, Kaoru saw some amber flashes in his eyes, so concerned, she went to him. She cautiously approached Kenshin, and knelt next to him, carefully arranging her skirt.

            "Kenshin, daijobu?"

            The trickle of blood from Battousai's nose became a full fledged downpour. The sleeve of his gi was quickly being soaked with blood. He then promptly passed out. Kenshin glanced at Kaoru and he also felt a sudden heat and strange urge wash over him. Even the rurouni felt an unusual twinge. 

            "K-K-Kaoru d-d-d-dono…" 

            "Kenshin?" She asked concered, putting a slim hand to his forehead, "Are you ok? You feel a little hot…" 

            At this, the Battousai's prone form twitched, and even the rurouni blushed. Kaoru then noticed that Kenshin was staring at her, well, no, a certain part of her… She giggled.

            "Ah, Kenshin, I know it's a little racy, but I… met someone… and… he's taking me out to dinner and it's a Western party, with dancing, so Tae-san and Megumi-san helped me choose this dress. I know it's not like the things I normally wear, and I'm not exatly used to the neckline or bare arms, but… it's only for a few hours. I think."     

            As soon as Kaoru mentioned her bare arms, which Kenshin hadn't even noticed before, the Battousai leaped up. Eyes blazing with passion.         

            [You baka! You're so slow my Kaoru has a date! A date! With some filthy bastard who's going to go _dancing_ with her! _He's going to touch our Kaoru! Now get off your lazy @$$ and let's go find this guy and eat him for breakfast!] At this point, his voice had reached a shriek. He again glanced at Kaoru. [But first… let's eat Kaoru…] _

            The Rurouni winced. Hentai. Sessha will admit that Kaoru dono is not as much of a little girl as sessha thought her to be, but sessha doesn't like Kaoru. Even though she has a very nice physique…

            **A _very nice physique…_**

            Kenshin was so preoccupied he hadn't said his last words out loud… 

            "Who has a nice physique, Kenshin?" She asked teasingly.

            "You do!" He answered unthinkingly. 

            [Smooth] Battousai said enviously. Oh no, do gozaru… But, to the rurouni's relief, and the battousai's consternation…

            "Oh Kenshin, you're so sweet. I know you don't want me to get hurt, and you don't want anyone to break my heart…" {_but__ you already have} her eyes darkened slightly. "but Rui san is a very sweet boy and… he's been very persistent and clear about his feelings for at least two years so…"          _

            [Nani!?! There have been men out there chasing my Kaoru for two years?!! You idiot! You _are a fairy! Those guys don't even consider you a threat!! And where have you been? Man—you should let me out more! I'll bet Kaoru could beat you in a fight!]_

            Sessha does not consider himself to be a threat, do gozaru. And sessha has managed to hold his old against Shinomori Aoshi, Saitoh Hajime, and Yukishiro Enishi. That is not "no skills" de gozaru yo. He said a bit primly.

            Kaoru, meanwhile, had been watching the sporratic color change of Kenshin's eyes with some interest. They would change from amber to lavender with flashes of vivid purple every so often. Suddenly, his eyes became purple. Kenshin, bored with Rurouni and Battousai, and a bit worried that Kaoru might think him to be brain damaged, said,

            "Ah, so does this mean Kaoru dono will not be eating dinner with us tonight?"

            "Yes, Kenshin, Kaoru dono will be eating dinner with Rui." She giggled and walked away.

            [Kawaii!]

            Sessha thinks you should snap out of it, de gozaru. Especially since it seems that Kaoru dono thinks very highly of this Rui san, and he is very wealthy. Kaoru dono would do well to make a match with him. If he is able to take her out dancing, and to Western dinners and balls, he must also be powerful politically. If you love Kaoru, you should let her be with him.

            [You're such a pansy, Rurouni. I know what you felt when we saw Kaoru's new décolletage, you were just as interested as I was.]      

            Well, no matter what, Sessha is still a man.

            [I thought you felt that Kaoru was still a little girl. Who's the hentai now?]

            Excuse me, shessha needs to finish the laundry.

            Battousai smirked. [That's one point for me. Now, I think we should get her flowers.] 

            Kenshin groaned as the two personalities in his head began to argue again. 


	2. The Accident

AN: Ok, so I just found out, if I were a superhero, I'd be 2/3 freakazoid, and 1/3 batman. I'm distracted… watching 'everybody loves raymond' they're talking about… something that is rated differently than this fic =). Silly Raymond and Deborah in bed… (enh, it's a clean show. And… and…) freakazoid… anyway, I'm too easily controlled. Writing more… don't expect me to update everyday, I hated myself all year and now it's time to… hate myself less =). (eeeeeeewwwwwwwww there's something gooey (food, you hentai's) on my chair!!) 

Chapter two: The Accident

            Kenshin had been waiting for quite a while for Kaoru to get back. The sun had set hours ago, and Kenshin was certain it was around midnight if not afterwards. He gripped his sakabatou and refused to think. If he started thinking, then Battousai would begin to creep out of his skin, and make him think things he didn't want to be thinking about. Now that Kaoru wasn't in front of him and the noise Sano and Yahiko created had abated, Kenshin could reflect on things. His mind wandered to the get up Kaoru had been wearing before she left the dojo. It had little gauzy poufs that barely covered her shoulders, which Kenshin understood to be sleeves. The neckline had been low and rather square. It had been fitted right under her… ah… womanly parts with a ribbon, like an obi, but on the dress Kaoru had been wearing it was much thinner. There was a shimmery material over the whole thing and the dress had clung to Kaoru's bosom and hips, flaring out slightly after the high waistline. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was in fact not a kimono, but one of those Western gowns that the women had been talking about a few days ago… [A few days ago?!?!  Kaoru must have been planning on going on that date for days!! You have _got_ to let me out more!]

            No _way_ de gozaru. Then I'd be shackled and married in two seconds flat!

            *Snicker* [Pretty boy is afraid of commitment. Is that why you refuse to like Kaoru?]

            No answer.

            [Hey! I'm trying to talk to you!... Oi! You can't ignore me!] Battousai subsided, muttering to himself.

            Kenshin continued to put pieces together. **Kaoru had been planning on going on this date for a few days… And Megumi and Tae knew about it too… And Rui must have paid for the dress because it must have been very expensive… All imported things are, and I know Kaoru doesn't have that much excess money… He winced. **Not that I help much, the least I can do is pay more attention so I know what's going on…** A little disappointed in himself, Kenshin got up, about to go make tea so it would be ready for Kaoru when she got back. As he stood, he heard voices outside the door. Torn between leaving and staying, Battousai urged him to eavesdrop, while the Rurouni didn't protest, mainly for protective reasons, however. No matter what, Kenshin was still very careful about the safety of his family.**

            His mind was made up when he heard Kaoru's sweet voice. 

            "Thank you, Rui-kun, I had a wonderful time. Who would have know the waltz would be so easy to learn?"

            "Iie Kaoru, the waltz isn't easy, it was your natural grace and talent that allowed you to dance it with such ease."

            Battousai growled, and even the Rurouni had to admit he was impressed with how smooth the lad was. [I'll bet she's blushing now… Kaoru is so innocent… She's so sexy when she blushes… it always makes me want to… Oi!! We gotta go stop that pervert!] Battousai was gaining control with his anger. Kenshin found himself clutching his sakabatou a bit harder, especially when he heard the rustling of clothing. 

            "Gomen, Kaoru, I just… I couldn't resist."

            A soft giggle was heard. 

            "It's ok, Rui-kun, I mean, it's not really a date unless there's a goodnight kiss, neh?"

            At this point, Battousai had worked himself into such a fit of rage that he couldn't breathe and passed out. Kenshin tried to control his breathing, and even the Rurouni frowned. When had it become "Rui-kun" and not "Rui-san"? One was much more familiar than the other… And Kaoru really shouldn't be kissing strange men in the middle of the street… Although they were under the awning of the dojo gate… probably embracing in the shadows… That really isn't proper. You should probably have a talk with Rui about propriety…

            **Hey, don't you involve me in all this… you two psycho's take care of it. I've got enough to worry about as is.**

            Hai, hai.

            "Is that so?" An amused masculine chuckle was heard.

            "Aa…"

            "So, you wouldn't mind if I did it again?"

            Clearly Kaoru's had intimated something akin to agreement as Kenshin heard the rustling of fabric once more. A slightly irrational part of his mind wondered if his sakabatou would break if he gripped it any harder. However, when he heard a soft cry from Kaoru, the unconscious Battousai leapt up and into action. He practically flew _through the gate, glaring at Rui with gold-rimmed eyes. He quickly assessed the scene and saw that Kaoru actually had not been attacked but merely surprised and laughing from Rui's hand which had tickled her when he cautiously placed a hand on her side to draw her closer. That was what has caused her outburst-if it could be called one, and she wasn't crying… she was… laughing? However, her laughter was cut short abruptly. _

            "Kenshin?" She asked cautiously.

            Stupid battousai, she's not hurt or anything… you got us all panicked for nothing!

            [To hell with being hurt, my Kaoru is _not_ to be sucking face with some pimply jerk]

            _Really mature. was the sarcastic reply. Besides, if Kaoru likes him, why should you stop her? Don't you care enough for her to be happy?_

            Meanwhile, Kaoru and Rui were looking at him with growing concern and interest, respectively. **Great** groaned Kenshin, realizing that he had been standing there staring at them for quite some time.... **Now Kaoru probably thinks Yahiko is dying or something, and Rui thinks I'm some psycho who jumps around like a monkey late at night. A sword wielding monkey … **

"Kenshin…" still cautious, Kaoru slowly approached him. "Is something wrong?"

            Doing the only thing possible in that situation, Kenshin lamely said,

            "Oro…"


	3. Reflections

Mou!! Does anyone else have as much trouble just trying to **get to** ff.net?!?!? I seriously tried like 30 times. So much for updating… *gnashes teeth* (this was pre-June 14th…) 

Oh, and I know what I said about Saitou… I'm not all about him… but… I used to hate him. Well, not hate, but… anyway, dude… the fighting was cool- give me that. So, in a weird way I'm trying to "redeem" myself. And, Saitou … well, see, the thing is, he used to be on the same level for me as the fluffy thing (Totoro?) in "My Neighbor Totoro," which I made my friend turn off after 2 minutes.  

Chapter 3: Reflections

            All concern for some horrible tragedy or attack or danger gone, Kaoru began to become angry at Kenshin for his interruption. 

            "Let me guess, Kenshin…"

            He tried to open his mouth to say something, but she held up a hand,

            "Just… let me finish and I'm sure you'd make it worse by trying to say something…anything…"

            After some bumbling, Kaoru had finally gotten Kenshin excused from his erratic behavior. After giving Ryo a friendly hug, and bidding him goodnight, she told him to go. Kaoru then walked back inside to find Kenshin. She politely accepted the tea he had made, and cut him off gently as soon as he let the first word- being "sessha" drop from his lips. 

            "Don't worry about it, neh Kenshin? It was… an honest mistake. I know how horribly overprotective you are of my safety." She grinned ruefully. "I know it'll be an adjustment for everyone, but… when I stay out late from now on, it won't be because of a kidnapping or anything terrible like that. And, you can relax. Rui can take care of both of us- he is a very able swordsman. Anyway, thank you for the tea, and your concern- oyasumi nasai."

            Nobody can protect her like I can. growled Battousai after he had recovered from some of his initial disappointment.

            [Thank goodness she thought we were trying to protect her, de gozaru! I'd hate to give Kaoru-dono another wrong impression by her thinking we were jealous…]

            Oi! I wasn't the only one seeing green a few minutes ago…

            [Speak for yourself…] The rurouni replied loftily.

            You wanna go?! Yelled Battousai, grabbing his sword.

            **Oh dear… ****what a mess de gozaru. **

Kenshin sighed and went to bed after cleaning up quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kaoru sat up and sighed. She didn't want to get up yet… starting another day just seemed so daunting. At least she could escape at night while on a date with Rui… Kaoru held her head in her hands and had to laugh wryly. The whole dating thing had started after a minor affair where some punk came looking for Battousai to challenge him…

            _ Kaoru had been feeling under the weather, which is why the thug had been successful in taking her. She had been sleeping. Kenshin and the others had come and the punk had been taken care of with relative ease. The next day, there had been a festival, and Kenshin had escorted Kaoru to it- with the rest of the gumi- of course- as a means of celebration. Megumi and Sano had actually worked together and somehow and finagled away everyone else in order to leave Kenshin and Kaoru alone later in the evening. While watching the fireworks, they separated. Not long after, Kaoru shivered slightly, in the chill night air, and Kenshin slipped an arm around her and pulled her to him. _

_            When the fireworks show had seemingly ended, all the other couples that had been around them slowly drifted away. Kaoru had turned to Kenshin to thank him for the evening, but the words died on her lips. She looked at him and was mesmerized by Kenshin's faintly golden eyes. They seemed to draw her in, and because the time was a little after twilight, it seemed to Kaoru like they were the only two people on earth in the darkness. He was staring at her in a way that made her feel…made her feel…she put a hand to the neck of her kimono._

_            After a few more moments, she grew embarrassed and said softly to ease the awkwardness,         _

_            "Thank you for tonight Kenshin- it was wonderful."_

_            Just then, one last firework-more spectacular than all the previous ones went off. Kaoru looked up and sighed in appreciation as the last sparkling bits disappeared._

_            "It's so beautiful, neh Kenshin?" She exhaled happily, still looking up._

_            "Aa…" he drawled, one had coming up to touch her soft cheek. She blushed and realized that Kenshin had been looking at her the whole time, and that he didn't mean the fireworks at all. She was captivated by his gaze and the hand that was now cupping her cheek, tracing gentle circles on her silky skin. Kaoru's lips parted as her breath caught, and she saw Kenshin's eyes flash, and suddenly the hand on her face was coaxing her to tip her head up. She allowed him to direct her, and her eyes fluttered closed, knowing that Kenshin was about to kiss her._

_            He did so softly, moving his mouth gently over hers. Waves of sensation washed over Kaoru, and she had a feeling of… right. Just as she began to respond to Kenshin's kiss, voices were heard._

_            "Busu! Kenshin!" A pause. "Where could they be?"_

_            "Hey kid- come on!"_

_            "Don't call me a kid- where are they? I swear, if something else happened…"_

_            "Yahiko-kun, you don't think something else could have happened, do you?" came Tsubame's concerned voice. _

_            Kaoru and Kenshin broke apart, amusement and exasperation showing in both their eyes as their slightly unwelcome friends approached. Kaoru noticed the gold slowly fading from Kenhin's eyes. They turned as one to meet the oncoming group of people._

_            "Well, I tried…" Megumi said non-chalantly to nobody in particular, her tone slightly apologetic. "I blame any interruptions on Rooster head."_

_            "Oi."_

_            "Mou- we were just watching the fireworks display, minna." Said Kaoru, "nothing happened- you don't have to worry."_

_            She and Kenshin smiled at each other._

_            "Lets go home de gozaru." Said Kenshin._

_            Kaoru had gone to bed so happy that night. Warm and satiated from both her bath and the nights happenings. Her last thought was 'Kenshin and I are finally getting somewhere…' before she drifted off to even happier dreams_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_            Kaoru woke up, the events of the previous day fresh on her mind. She changed into an attractive kimono and went to find Kenshin. _

_            "Ohayo Kaoru-dono, you're up early." He greeted her._

_            "Ohayo Kenshin." She said softly._

_            [Oro… look at what you did gozaru yo! She's acting all girly and shy… I can't believe you got control last night and kissed her.]_

_            Hey- I don't remember you complaining… and who wouldn't have wanted to kiss her? She looked so delectable… Battousai being distracted, the rurouni took over._

_            "Um… Kaoru-dono… about last night…"_

_            "Yes Kenshin?" She asked eagerly. 'Is this it? It he finally going to tell me he cares for me?'_

_            "It was a mistake de gozaru yo."_

_            She stared at him. Her brain shut down. 'Mistake… mistake… mistake… mistake…' pounded in her ears._

_            "Sessha…sessha was not himself. Sessha apologizes for his fowardness. Sessha hopes Kaoru-dono will forgive him for taking advantage of you." At this point, Battousai was fighting for all he was worth to get out. The rurouni, however, was adamant._

_            'Nooooooooooooooooooo' Kaoru's mind wailed. "Kenshin…" she shook her head slowly. "There's nothing to forgive. You didn't take advantage of me… I have no regrets about that kiss, and… I'm glad we're moving forward in our relationship." She ended a bit desperately. _

_            Good. You can still salvage your blunder… panted Battousai, wielding a sword, dueling with the rurouni._

_            [No. Neither of you understand. That was no blunder, and I meant every word.]_

_            "That's just it Kaoru-dono. There is no… or… there should be no **relationship** between Kaoru-dono and sessha. Last night was… a slip on sessha's part and sessha apologizes._

_            Kaoru tried to retrieve the pieces. "But Kenshin…"_

_            "There can be no relationship between us Kaoru-dono. Not like that. Sessha apologizes, de gozaru." _

_            Kaoru closed her eyes and then opened them. She watched in morbid fascination, looking down at Kenshin's arm which was now protruding from her chest. She felt a jolt of pain, and then realized that Kenshin had ripped her still beating heart out of her chest. She couldn't tear her eyes away as Kenshin slowly lifted his now gory hand to his mouth, and she stared at his sharp white teeth as he took a bite. He held it in his mouth for a few seconds, then spit out the piece of her heart, and wiped the trickle of blood off of his mouth with his other hand. His eyes seemed to say 'And what are you going to do about that?'_

_            She fell to her knees. _

_            "Oi, Jo-chan! Are you ok?" _

_            Kaoru then realized that she had simply been imagining the last part, and that Kenshin was now gone. She prayed fervently that Kenshin's cold reception to her almost declaration of love was also imagined, but she knew that wasn't true. She clutched a hand painfully to her wounded heart. _

_            "I… I'm fine…" Kaoru lied wildly._

_            "Che- Jo-chan, even I can see you're lying. Now…"_

_            She interrupted him. "Sano, I'm sorry, I'm fine, really. I… I … have to go."_

_            She then ran wildly out of the dojo. Fearful of going to any secluded place and finding Kenshin there, Kaoru ran to the Akabeko, withholding her tears until she arrived. When she got there, Tae was mildly busy, but there were some open booths. Kaoru went to one in the back that was secluded. She sat in the booth and finally let her eyes spill over with the tears she had been holding back. She stared at the wall blindly, the tears dripping from her face. Then, a voice was tentatively cleared._

_            "Ano… excuse me Miss, are you ok?" asked a concerned voice._

_            Too hurt to be embarrassed, Kaoru said emotionlessly, _

_            "I'm sorry, am I at your table?" The tears continued to fall._

_            "Er… I guess so, but that doesn't matter… Kamiya-san, please… what happened to you?"_

_            'Kamiya-san? Who is this?' Kaoru tried to focus and made an effort to stem her tears. She blinked, then was surprised when a hand began gently wiping her tears away with a silk handkerchief._

_            "I apologize for the liberty, Kamiya san, but I hate seeing beautiful women like you cry." said the handsome young man, slightly discomfited when he realized that she was staring at him._

_            "I'm sorry…" She wiped at her eyes with the handkerchief he had handed off to her. "Do I know you…?"_

_            "Ah! Gomen for my rudeness… My name is Kikutani Rui."_

_            Something in Kaoru's mind clicked, but she was still to disheartened to react physically. _

_            "I feel so stupid…" She mumbled. "I didn't think anyone was at this table, and now I've disturbed you… I'm sorry…" She moved to get up, but a hand gently pushed her back down._

_            "No, it is I who should apologize. You are upset and clearly in much more need of comfort than I am… Please Kamiya-san, won't you tell me what is wrong? I will help you in any way I can."_

_            She finally made an effort to smile to reassure him, but she failed. She said dully,_

_            "It's nothing important, Kikutani-san…"_

_            He smiled faintly._

_            "Kamiya-san, you must think I'm a fool. And please, call me Rui."_

_            "A… fool?" She questioned._

_            "Clearly you are not fine and it is not 'nothing.' Normally you are so cheerful and vibrant; anyone could tell that something is terribly wrong. However, I respect your privacy, and I won't press you. I don't have the right to. Please, let me do what I can and offer you some comfort." He poured her a cup of tea, and a waitress came just then with several steaming plates of food. "I give you what I can at this point… breakfast… it is so early you can't have eaten yet, so please join me."_

_            "Kaoru sniffed, and blushed, normal everyday etiquette began to come back to her, and she was mortified at her actions._

_            "I…"_

_            "Please Kamiya-san. I can see something terrible happened, but surely it can wait until after breakfast at least…"_

_            "Thank you but…"_

_            He sighed and said kindly, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but… I shall be deeply offended if you do not share breakfast with me." He gestured at the table. "There is way too much for me anyway, and I'd hate for it to be wasted…"_

_            "Well… if you're sure…" Kaoru said reluctantly._

_            "I am." He said immediately.  _

_            As they finished, Tae had come over and saw Kaoru. Rui paid for the food, excused himself politely, bid them both a good day and wished Kaoru luck with her problems. He then left, leaving the two women alone. _

_            Kaoru spent the next few days with Tae. Tsubame was sent to the dojo to inform the inhabitants of her intentions and whereabouts.   _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_            After a while, when Kaoru went back to the dojo and began teaching again, she would see Rui in the marketplace. More and more, she began to see him there. After the first few times, it seemed every time she was there, he was there. And he always made sure to talk to her, and assist her for however long she was there. At the dojo, she and Kenshin acted very politely towards each other, and although it was extremely painful for Kaoru at first, it slowly became a dull but constant ache- like it was at this point._

_            After seeing Rui in the marketplace fifteen times, being accompanied by him like always, Kaoru teased,_

_            "I swear Rui-kun, you plan your trips to the market according to mine."_

_            A hand on her elbow stopped her gently._

_            "What makes you think I don't?" He asked sincerely, looking down into her eyes._

_            "I…" she blushed and looked down._

_            "Please Kamiya-san… I've been changing my schedule purposely just to see you for the precious few minutes when you shop… You're such a wonderful effervescent person. I know you've experienced some problems and hurt, and you might have your affections engaged elsewhere currently, but… I sincerely care for you. Surely you can see that… could see that… I've felt this way for so long … Will you please consider going out on a date with me? You must have noticed I was 'conveniently' always where you were… recently at the dojo's where you teach I just 'happen' to be visiting… Please Kamiya-san, I can't get you out of my head. Just… will have dinner with me? Just this once?"_

_            Kaoru's mind raced. 'Alright…so Kenshin doesn't want me… he's barely even talked to me in the past month… I'm almost twenty and most girls are married long before they reach my age… I know I'm not drop dead gorgeous but I am pretty… but good looks won't be with me forever… I want to be married…'    _

_            Kaoru looked up, her eyes sparkling._

_            "Hai Rui-kun. I would like to go out on a date with you." Although, if one looked closely, they would have seen that Kaoru's eyes were a bit too bright._

_            "I… I'm so glad! Oh thank you, thank you Kamiya-san!" He said ecstatically._

_            Kaoru smiled. "Rui-kun… don't you think that if we're going to start dating you should call me something a bit less formal?"_

_            Aa… gomen…" he scratched his head embaressed._

_            'Great, now he's like Kenshin… Mou! Get out of my head you stupid rurouni!'_

_            "How about Kaoru, then?" She said with a smile. _

_            "Kaoru-san…" Ichiro said dreamily._

_            Kaoru shook her head in exasperation, but she could not help but chuckle._

_            "Mou, I guess you'll have to work on that. I'll see you next week then?"_

_            'I'll just beat him senseless if he starts calling me 'dono'.'_

_            "Hai Kaoru-san." replied a starry eyed young man._

_            Kaoru walked home, musing to herself. "Well, I  suppose I'll wear that new kimono I have… Feh. I can't believe I talked myself into buying that… to wear the evening Kenshin professed his undying love for me…'_

_            Kaoru gave an unladylike snort. 'Not even that night at the festival did anything… anyway, enough about him. Rui-kun is a very handsome and eligible bachelor. Every girl in town is going to hate me… His family is the wealthiest in the region… I guess I should be flattered… I am flattered… I know he's liked me for quite a while… in fact I think we'd finally gathered up his courage when Kenshin arrived two years ago… Why it is the best swordsmen I know are such pansies? Hm… maybe Rui will let me spar with him… I wonder how the regional champion trains…"_

_            Kaoru arrived home and began making preparations for her date. That evening and the next few days, Kaoru actually felt happy at times. The next day, she met Rui on the way to the Akabeko, and he informed her of his plans, and he suggested a Western gown for her attire. He immediately assured her he had already spoken to Tae about the dress, and that it was his gift to her. _

~*~*~*

            Kaoru sighed, and got up when she heard Yahiko beginning to wake up. How had everything happened so quickly? The events had so morphed to end into last night… Well, at least tonight would offer her some solace. 


	4. Changes in Heart

=) I can't' help liking Battousai. I'd take Kenshin in any form I could get, but… a controllable Battousai… hmmmmm…… =) anyway, I kinda put that spin on him for the sake of this fanfic. 

= Battousai 

[]= rurouni

''= thoughts (in general)

**bold**= Kenshin

""= dialogue 

(I just realized I hadn't really explained that…- sorry!)

Chapter Four: Changes in Heart

You know, I don't think you don't like Kaoru as much as you pretend to.

[What are you talking about de gozaru ka?]

Yeah, you always get so defensive when I bring up Kaoru.

[Because I don't like her! De gozaru yo!]

See? You added that as an afterthought. And, if you didn't like her, why would you do her laundry and cook?

[Sessha likes it.]

Mhm… then why were you complaining about the laundry a few days ago?

The rurouni grumbled to himself, and Battousai said in a very self satisfied tone,

Thought so. And you were as upset as I was when she came home that late last night.

[I thought she was in danger!] He protested. 

Battousai simply looked at him.

[I did de gozaru yo!]

You keep dropping your polite speech. Anyway, if you're going to be such a baka, I'm not going to talk to you about it. Just remember, you haven't heard the last of it.

            Kenshin groaned, then looked out of the corner of his eye and tensed his body. Sure enough, a few seconds later a heavy hand descended on his back and he went flying. **I guess it's a little tiring to let Sano push me around like this, but he enjoys it and it's harmless…**

            "Heh heh heh… Oi Kenshin- get floored by Jo-chan?" grinned Sano.

            "Hello Sano." Kenshin stood up and began brushing himself off.

            "Fine ignore what I said, but you'll have to think about her now. I got us a job!"

            Kenshin stared at Sano, and then something clicked.

            "Orohorohororohorohoro." 

            Sano looked at him while a giant sweat drop appeared at the back of his head.

            "Man, you can't even laugh like a normal person. No wonder Jo-chan is dating that other guy."

            Immediately Battousai sprang back, and he straightened up, looking at Sano challengingly. 

            "Oh well, its ok Kenshin- I figured out how you can win Jo-chan back. We gotta work as the muscle for a cargo ship. It'll take essentially three months, but we'll be back by spring. And if we do a good job, we'll get a huge bonus- and the pay is really good. So, with all that money you make, you could buy Jo-chan a ring."

            Since when did Sano get all thoughtful and stuff?

            [I don't know de gozaru, but I think I'm scared.]

            "How did you get this job, Sano?"

            "Well, I was talking to one of my buddies and he told me about it. Then I talked to the ship owner and he told me what I just told you about the pay."

            Kenshin lifted an eyebrow. "Is everything legal, Sano?"

            "Che! C'mon Kenshin, don't you have any faith in me?"

            Kenshin looked at him impassively.

            "Fine… yeah- it should all be ok."

            "Alright, so what's the catch?"

            "There is no catch."

            "Sano…"

            "We have to leave tomorrow."

            "Oro?"

            "Yeah, I told the guy we could be there as soon as he needed us, and it's last minute, and… uh, I guess it might be dangerous what with pirates, but it's nothing we can't handle- I mean, we took care of that Shuura chick that one time… and Jo-chan will be fine."

            "Why wouldn't Kaoru-dono be fine? Once you convinced her that I wasn't just leaving again… and she'd be all alone…"

            "Uh, well, you know, she might get a little lonely, but Megitsune could stay with her."

            "And Yahiko?"

            "Oh- did I forget to mention he was coming with us?"

            "Sano…" Kenshin said threateningly.

            "Ok-ok, I promised the ship owner three of Tokyo's best fighters, and I said we were a team. Come on Kenshin- he made the pay better because of it!" Sano pleaded.

            "We'll see. You know we'll have to tell Kaoru-dono and see what she says."

            "Oh…" Sano moaned. "Do we have you? She'll never let us!"

            Kenshin simply looked at Sano. "Of course we do Sanosuke. Kaoru-dono deserves no less, de gozaru."

            A voice came floating down the hallways.

            "I deserve no less for what?"

            "Kaoru-dono!"

            "Jo-chan!" she appeared. "You look really good today."

            She actually did. She was wearing a nice lavender kimono with a white ribbon with her hair that matched her obi as both were embroidered the same. She looked at Sano calculatingly, and crossed her arms. 

            "What do you want now, Sano? I don't have any money to lend you."

            "That's just it Jo-chan! I'm gonna go make some money."

            She fainted. Kenshin had to rush to catch her. 

            "Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono! Sano- go get some water!"

            As Sano came back with some water, Kaoru's eyes fluttered open. Kenshin was still holding her looking at her with concern evident in his violet eyes. 

            "Daijobou de gozaru ka?" 

            She smiled softly. 

            "I'm fine Kenshin. I was just… surprised."

            "Aa…" He lifted a hand a smoothed it across her forehead, pushing some hair out of her eyes. Sano cleared his throat. Kaoru blushed and detached herself from Kenshin, while he let her go somewhat reluctantly.

            Damn!

            **No… don't go…**

            [Was that… jasmine de gozaru?]

            Kenshin and Battousai stared at him incredulously.

            [What?!] The rurouni said defensively.

            "Here Jo-chan."

            "Thank you." She took a sip, and then set the cup down. "Sano, now, explain yourself. I need to make sure I wasn't hearing things."

            "Well, I got the three of us a job and it'll take three months but it'll pay a lot of money and then you can fix up the dojo and stuff."

            "And you'll pay back my friend Tae?"

            "Uhm… well…" 

            Kaoru put a hand on her hip and began tapping her foot.

            "Yeah." Sano sighed in defeat, looking down.

            "Now what was this about the 'three' of us?" 

            "Well, I told the owner that Kenshin Yahiko and I could work."

            "A little kid? No way. I will not allow you to put Yahiko in danger."

            "No, Jo-chan, Kenshin and I will act as security, and Yahiko will just be there to keep us company, and like…" He scratched his head. "wash dishes."

            Kaoru lifted an eyebrow. "You're gonna get Yahiko to do the dishes?"

            "For the amount of money he's gonna make, he better!" growled Sano.

            "Hm… it seems like you _will_ be making a lot of money, fine, you can pay Tae back, and then you can pay me for all the damages you've done to this place and compensate me for all the times you've bummed off of me." Before he could respond, Kaoru turned to Kenshin who had watched the exchange with an amused smile. **She certainly recovered quickly…**

            "And what about you? Do you want to go Kenshin?"

            "Ano… Sessha was considering it, de gozaru."

            "Hm…"

            "Jo-chan… please?" Sano cut in, deciding that his red-headed friend would be no real help. "I… uh… already talked to Megitsune, and she said she'd stay with you, so you wouldn't even be lonely…" he blurted out.

            "Really Sano? I'm impressed, it seems like you actually thought something through… for once…"

            "Thanks for your confi- Oi!"

            She giggled. "It's ok Sano, you'd better go to the clinic and talk to Megumi now." She disappeared while she was talking and emerged with a small jar in her hands. "And we're almost out of ointment, so you can go get some more, and have an excuse."

            He quirked a grin and tugged her ponytail gently. "Thanks Jo-chan."

            "You're welcome rooster head."

            He wisely kept his mouth shut because he needed to keep Kaoru happy. However, he muttered some things under his breath while walking out the gates. Kaoru looked at Kenshin again.

            "So when did he tell you about this new adventure?"

            Kenshin grinned. 

            "Just a few minutes before you came, Kaoru-dono- you heard some of his persuasions."

            "Sano-like as usual…I guess we'll have to talk about this later, neh Kenshin?"

            "Aa…"

            "I think I'll be ok though, if Megumi is here, and… what with Rui-kun…Anyway, I just came back to pick something up, and I'll be at the Akabeko with Tae-san! I'll come home with Yahiko tonight, Ja!" She took off. 

            That's it. We gotta get the money to get Kaoru a ring… but… we can't leave Kaoru here with that pervert…

**            This is a dilemma indeed** agreed Kenshin

            [I say that we go de gozaru.]

            **You would the two ganged up on the rurouni and trussed him up. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Later that day, Battousai and Kenshin had come to an agreement.

            You know, going on this trip could get us a lot of money…

            **Yeah, enough to… get a ring for Kaoru-dono…**

            We've gotta move fast enough so we'll still have a chance with Kaoru…

            **But I don't want to do anything too drastic, de gozaru. I want to profess my affections properly.**

            Che- you would.

            Kenshin glared at Battousai.

            Fine, so what do you say we do?

            **Let's cook all her favorite things.**

            That's not a bad idea… we'd better go to the market now…

            Kenshin was so driven that he didn't even notice the strange looks he was getting for being so determined in the marketplace.

AN: Can I help being disappointed when there are like no reviews? *makes face* ppplllleeeaaassseee… I know, after this update… unless I get a reasonable amount of reviews… there will be NO MORE and *looks around maniacally* Kenshin and Kaoru will *not* get together, and the guys will just be out stranded on the sea. For a long… long… long… time.

Unless… there are reviews =). I'm getting jealous. 


	5. Making Progress

=) in response to one rather graphic scene… *shrug* it just came into my head one morning while I was avoiding getting out of bed. (Clearly I am a morning person) and I wanted to convey Kaoru's internal pain in a slightly different way from what everyone else does/did. Did I succeed? 

=) the bribes did convince me to continue … though I'm getting too fat… I guess, for my birthday, my friend told me she was getting me fat (she bought me fudge and candy and sweet coffee…"fluffy" coffee my sister calls it…) oh- my b-day was on the 28th of June… (So does that get me any pity points and reviews?)

Ever spend four hours shopping in chunky four inch strappy sandals? Its fun, let me tell you, and the only way to make it even better, is to wear four inch dress sandals the entire next day. For all you males out there… I challenge you to just walk across a room normally, wearing 2 inch stilettos… 

And more, as if you care… sometimes when I am extremely agitated, I sneeze. (my friend decided it's some sort of defense mechanism, because sometimes I sneeze when being yelled at or reprimanded…) anyway, so last night I must have sneezed 30+ times in a 15 min per, at least. 

Clearly I wrote all this before ff.net was down, expecting to post it… anyway, I decided to continue, for a while, since it isn't fair b/c you can't review (if you were going to in the first place) but my threat still stands. No reviews, heck… that ship holding the guys just might sink…

Littledragon5… this fun-ness is for you! I was *so* pleased to be e-mailed a review… (you were the first person to so do) oh- and to everyone else, feel free to e-mail me for any reason. Even to tell me it's raining (or that you hate me, but that will make me sad actually, angry, unless you justify it, and _then_ I will feel sad). My e-mail addy is infinite_nemo@hotmail.com and… if you want to know when this fic is updated or any other fic, just tell me in a review. Ok! 

Again, a key for all you kids

= Battousai

[]= rurouni 

**bold**= Kenshin

''=thoughts (usually Kaoru's)

""= dialogue, as usual

mistakes= I am *so freaking tired!*

Chapter 5: Making Progress… 

            Alright… so… we'll get all the stuff Kaoru likes best….          

            **It'll be pretty expensive…**

            Battousai glared. Kenshin sweat dropped. **Oro****- maa, maa- don't start tying me up like him** her jerked his thumb at the bound rurouni. **I'm on your side, remember?**

            Ten years of celibacy has done bad things to you… me…

            **Oro****- odd that we actually are one person, de gozaru.**

            As Kenshin was grocery shopping he bumped into Kaoru.

            "Oh- excuse me…"

            "Kaoru-dono!"

            Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin kneeling next to her, helping her pick up her scattered parcels.             

            "Ano… what are you doing here de gozaru ka?"

            "Oh, Tae needed some supplies and I don't actually have anything to do so… I volunteered to get them."

            "I see de gozaru."  

            Kaoru giggled. Then, "Neh, Kenshin- what are you doing here? I thought we already had some tofu, and you'd made pickles."

            "Oro- well… I decided to go with Sano." There was no need to say more. "I think that the money would be very useful for the dojo…" He watched her carefully through his bangs as he spoke. 

            Kaoru, however, carefully schooled her expression while her mind raced. 'Kenshin… do you just care about the dojo? No… he's never been so simple… he knows I love the dojo, so… indirectly, he's doing it for me… I hope… I hope I'm not over analyzing this… wait- I don't want him doing this, I'm trying to get _over him!' She realized that Kenshin was looking at her intently, probably waiting for her response. 'Mou-I guess living with crazy people has left __me a little unbalanced…'_

            "I  see…" She said softly. "Well… you know I'll worry so there's no point telling me not to… but… I can't mother you guys… so… I suppose satisfying your sense of adventure in a way that is safer than normal and also provides you with a tangible "reward" is best."

            Damn. Battousai was impressed. When did Kaoru get so... insightful?

            Kenshin frowned internally. **Well, you didn't think I only loved her for her body.**

            Nothing.

            Kenshin sweat dropped yet again. **I'm not even going to ask de gozaru. I'm sure I don't want to know…**

            "Aa… sessha thought so… sessha is here to get some things- we can have a nice dinner and invite everyone since it will be a while before we will all be together again." He paused and added shyly, "Sessha is making all your favorite things de gozaru."

            Tell me something- why are we still talking like an idiot?

            **Well, we don't want her to… we want things to be relatively normal**

            Normal Battousai snorted. 

            'He's so sweet… Kenshin… are you _trying_ to make sure I fall even more in love with you and stay an old maid? We both know nothing's going to happen between the two of us… Mou- I thought I'd been making some progress by going out with Rui-kun. This is like one step forward, and two steps back. Rui!'

            "Oh Kenshin," Kaoru sounded regretful. "that sounds so wonderful but I am-" Kaoru paused and seemed deep in thought. 

            "Kaoru-dono?"

            "Hm?" She looked back at Kenshin. "it's nothing, I had thought of something I had to-" she cut herself off. "anyway, I'd better go- I'd told Tae I'd only be a second- ja!"

            Kaoru rushed of. Kenshin looked at her rapidly disappearing figure with a perplexed expression. Battousai's mind was elsewhere… or rather… he was looking a bit lower than her bobbing ponytail that was rapidly diminishing into the crowd.

            **Hentai**

            Oi!

            **You're starting to sound like Sano.** Kenshin pulled Battousai's mind out of the proverbial gutter  and got the last of what he needed and headed home to prepare a feast he hoped would knock Kaoru's tabi off.

            While Kenshin was happily chopping up vegetables- Battousai lending his sword skills for some flashier moves for fun, he began pondering.

            I wonder why Kaoru didn't want to… well, why she hesitated to agree to tonight at first- she isn't mad at us… is she?

            **I don't think so de gozaru… we didn't do anything unusually stupid…** both personalities glanced at the innocent looking rurouni **and anyway, Kaoru tolerates us even when we do…**

We didn't buy a fish, did we? 

            **Iie de gozaru**

            Hm… well… Kaoru must have…

            **A date tonight gozaru yo!** Kenshin wailed, finally coming upon the reason behind Kaoru's distraction. He cut himself with the cleaver, but didn't pay attention to the blood seeping out. Both personalities stayed frozen in their shocked dismay. After a while, the rurouni said tentatively,

            [Uhm… sessha thinks you ought to take care of that cut de gozaru yo. You're bleeding all over the vegetables…]

            Both Kenshin and Battousai were too distracted to notice that the rurouni was no longer gagged. After a long pause, Battousai said sadly,

            Who cares if dinner is ruined? Kaoru won't be here to eat it anyway…  

            They stayed in their depressed stupor for an indefinite amount of time until they felt someone touch the wounded hand.

            "Kenshin!"

            He was being tugged to a bucket of water and a soft cloth was wiping the blood away and then more cloth was being pressed upon the now clean cut. When he heard a ripping noise and felt silk being tied tightly around his hand, he focused slightly.

            "Kaoru-dono!"

            He was staring at his hand. She waved impatiently, "It was nothing, now Kenshin, what on earth were you doing?"

            "But Kaoru-dono! Your new ribbon!"

            She sighed. "Kenshin, you've just lost who knows how much blood, and you're worried about something as silly as a rag?" 

            "It wasn't a rag, it was beautiful de gozaru- and you'd never worn it before!"

            Kaoru's hand that had been gently stroking the bandage stopped. She didn't look up at him and her voice was low. "I didn't think you ever noticed those things, Kenshin." She said softly.

            Battousai and Kenshin felt as if she had slapped them across the face.

            "Of course I do!" He sputtered, unable to understand the look on Kaoru's face.

            "Kaoru-dono? Daijobu de gozaru ka?"

            Sapphire met amethyst, and a wry smile took the place of her unreadable expression. "Only you would think to ask someone that while you're the one that's hurt. Anyway…" she got up and looked at the vegetables. "We'd better see what's still salvageable…" She picked up a piece of radish. "Mou- Kenshin, what were you trying to do?! Marinate the food in your blood?"

            He grinned, noting the change in atmosphere. "It's sessha's secret to making good food- but you mustn't tell anyone."

            Kaoru rolled her eyes, but Kenshin could tell that she was amused. "You'd better cook less then, because I don't want you dying from blood loss one of these days, or hallucinating for that matter… well, all I can say is you'd better not make us all sick tonight… everyone'll think I cooked!"

            **Oro****- us?**

            That's what I heard, buddy! Battousai said jubilantly.            

            They both glanced at the rurouni who was doing his best to look innocent and unconcerned.

            Oh no you don't. You're not going to drag us down again, especially if we're not going to be here to protect her from that Rui creep.

            **Yeah, you'd be pushing Kaoru-dono to Rui if you stay free.**

            Those words prompted Battousai into gagging the rurouni more carefully and checking his bonds for good measure.

            When Kenshin was focused again, he saw that Kaoru was busily washing all the food he had bleed on.

            "Ano… Kaoru-dono?"

            She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes Kenshin?"         

            "Did you… did you say 'us' de gozaru ka?"

            'Mou. He's usually so clueless… don't tell me he remembered I was supposed to go on a date tonight…' Her face however betrayed none of her thoughts. "Of course Kenshin- why wouldn't I eat with you guys? You're my family." 

            Battousai choked. I certainly hope she doesn't think of me as her _brother     _

            **That certainly would be wrong de gozaru…** Kenshin agreed with a wince.

            As a way to distract both himself and her from that train of unpleasant thought, Kenshin said,

            "Did you get what you needed to get taken care of in the market today Kaoru dono?"

            Kaoru looked at him slightly suspiciously. "Yes…" She brought the now blood free vegetables to the cutting board. 

            "All clean now…" she looked and Kenshin and grinned. "At the risk of rendering dinner inedible, I'll help you in the kitchen to make sure you don't kill yourself."

            They worked in companionable silence that was broken only by Kenshin's gentle instructions. After a while, however, Battousai got too impatient.

            Is she actually going to be eating with us? Well, Kaoru wouldn't lie… not about that… something clicked. _He won't be eating with us, will he? he asked, alarmed._

            "Ano… Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin spoke quietly.

            "Hm?" She looked up and smiled and she tucked some stray hair behind her ear. Kenshin was distracted by her beautiful face for a moment, but he focused himself with effort.

            "Er… didn't you have a…" he winced.

            Just get it out! We have to know!

            "a… date tonight de gozaru?" He watched her carefully.

            She blushed. "No… I… I uhm… it's postponed."

            Damn. I hoped she told that jerk to get lost.

            "I wouldn't want to miss you guy's goodbye or lose that time with you boys." She continued.

            "Will you miss sessha, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, not looking at her.

            'Mou- is he… teasing? Or… and what happened to what he said a few weeks ago? Argh… Kenshin no baka- I can't understand you at all! What are you trying to do to me?' Deciding to take his words slightly less seriously in case she was misinterpreting him,

            "Of course I will." She grinned coyly yet playfully, "I'm loosing my laundry man and cook in one fell swoop. And how will I ever survive without an overprotective cautious friend who is absolutely wonderful?" She looked at Kenshin and laughed at his confused expression.

            **Was that a complement or not do gozaru? And…** Kenshin made a face. 

            I have no idea… give me a fight with Saitoh anytime over figuring out how women think…

AN: Can you imagine Kenshin shopping with curlers in his hair, under a hair net that clashed with the ratty pink terry cloth bathrobe he was wearing? Heh.

 I love reviews. 

Oh and, remember… the guys aren't out at sea yet… (as one reviewer pointed out to me… thanks!) 

Minna- I just wanted to say I madly appreciate the reviews (and even if you're just reading, though I'd love reviews- they make me happy and more inspired to write) =) I like being liked, and reviews make me feel so. 


	6. Interruptions

=) thanks for all the reviews! I'd been meaning to do this- well, ok I lied. I was going to do this once I completed the fic, but I realized, I have no idea where this is going! (Not too reassuring, I guess…) And anyway, in my weird philosophy of reviewing (somewhere I mentioned it was like gift giving…) anyway, I love being acknowledged so, I thought I'd return the favor! If you aren't following this fic any longer… well, then you're just wasting my computer space **sniff**

Just so you all know, my side hurts- well, it does today, but I'll post later… For all you who don't care… I'm sorry, but… maybe my silly responses will interest you. And if you want to be a part of the insanity, all you need to do is click on the button at the bottom! 

I'm not going to add any proper or respectful Japanese suffixes, sorry (b/c I don't want to be wrong, putting the same thing for everyone would be dull, and maybe I'm not feeling respectful?) ::shrug:: Lastly, I didn't write all my comments at the same time, and about halfway through? It was like a week later, and… I'd been cleaning my room at "old house"… la. 

**osvark- my **very first** reviewer! *muah* =) well, in this fic, it goes both ways but in one I will post (soon- once I edit and type it…) soon, it'll go the way you thought, w/ one loving the other and there being no real response. **

**ruby-mist^**5- sorry, I didn't clarify that… not, darling Rui-kun is *not* a red head b/c although you can find many of those in Japan nowadays (only it's not exactly a natural red…) there weren't too many then. And, as this is like my one not A/U fic, these people all look Asian, like they're supposed to (other than… well, you know how the characters look in the anime- like anime characters!) =) and I like putting a twist on things, Kenshin is so often portrayed as invincible, so I wanted him to be fallible. Thank you so much for being a loyal reviewer! Uhm- I'll look into the name mix-up (unsurprising knowing my track record of mistakes, and I had made some changes… la) Hm, well, the pairing will depend on reviews I get, I guess ;-) and… don't worry. Or… I wouldn't kill off Kenshin (probably) but… you know, it is very easy to get lost at sea…

**Kamimura**** Kaoru^3- well, =) you got your answer… I hope you like how Kenshin and Battousai are working together- I'm trying to make Kenshin a proper melding of the rurouni and Battousai, yet unique in his own right (well, trying) –and also, yeah Kenshin! *cheers* oh- and this is K/K… I guess…**

**dementedchris- thank you *so* much for your encouragement! I think your review was the one that prompted me to continue… I refuse to think, but if I do, I think I'll collapse on the floor and just mull over how horrible everything I'm posting is… so with a very nice review like that… *considers doing a dance but then realizes it'd hurt too much* **

**Zackire**- oro! Well, I love Kenshin so… I hope he's redeemed himself, but yeah, he can be a major baka sometimes. 

**Yurisama**- yeah, all the guys in RK are pretty kick-ass in their own right. (and the girls too) I mean, compare them to fishigi yugi? *shudder* even Kenshin is less stupid, sometimes. 

**Gypsy-chan**- thanks so much for the review! And… you prompted much of chapter 3, because I realized, I was disappointed about Kaoru's "first kiss" too- so I changed it *mua hahahaha* hooray for being the author(ess)… =) and yeah, I'm fascinated by 3-d fics too, though I don't think I'm doing it justice 

**Go-chan**^2- yeah, Kenshin ain't no pansy… (oro- just wait for yet *another* fic I've got boiling in my head…) ::chuckles:: Kenshin's getting some emotional smack, so I think I'll leave the poor guy alone physically… for now  =) I'm so glad you like this!

**Nim**^3- I had thought so, but your comment cemented it, I live in constant fear of my summaries. I don't know how to do it. I don't know what brevity is. And also- you needn't be afraid to read anything I write, I'm majorly die hard K&K (though so far you can't tell from the other stuff I've written…) Yup- see (I dunno which comment blurb) about Kenshin… I dunno about the action (well, I don't know what **exactly** you're implying either but…) read and find out! *cowers and hides behind couch* Sorry! No choking- no choking! =) I'm very ticklish, and it's just bad when people touch my neck. Oh- and… "Kaoru Kamiya" should work for you… as would "Summer Guest,"  with "complicated love," you'll have to wait for it, and for "prom," Kaoru's got Kenshin in her heart, but… **shrug** things (the cosmos) are just against her. 

**ali-chan**^2- =) I guess you'll have to read and find out… thanks for the positive feedback! And I'm so glad you read my author's notes/ random babbling… there *is* a reason I wrote it (kinda…) yay! And about WAFF… look for it in this chapter! =) 

**lizzie- I'm so glad you like what I'm doing by making Kenshin very messed up. Poor guy… =) **

**vesca- yay! You like the 3-d ness too! The heart ripping scene… I did explain that… I don't exactly like how I wrote it… but I'm glad I achieved this "different-ness"**

**chibi-**rinoa**- thanks for all the bribes! *huge grin* but oro- I'm gonna get fat!**

**ChristianVir**- *bows* gomen! I hope I clarified the differences of the personalities… yeah, I know it wouldn't be the best end to have the guys… sea… anyway, it's my way of being petty and getting reviews =) *shrug* I'm also hoping for ideas? I myself don't know.  Thank you so much for the encouragement! ::blushes:: 

**Colleen**- yah… *makes face* in my own simple way, I might be trying to foreshadow something with the rurouni's attitude… maybe =) you'll have to see. I think I'll have to write the homecoming on a bad day… *shrug* I hope to make it (more) realistic… 

**Marianna**- *gracefully inclines head* I am so flattered that you consider this "worth reading" =) I think I can feel my ego inflating… or… not inflating, maybe… starting to form? So happy you like the split personalities! I was afraid people wouldn't like it… 

**hotohori**- thanks for the complement about my "oro" usage… being not fluent in Japanese at all, I always end up feeling a little foolish when I write anything in it. *sigh* 

sorry- Kenshin will be on the ship… *cowers* =) we'll see what happens

**Fiochan**- =) I love battousai too! Thank you **so** very much for the review! 

**marstanuki**- I'm so so so very honestly flattered! =) your review alone may have prompted me to continue writing the next chapter of this fic- I'm **so** glad you like "all" my other ones… (see nim's message, while nemo continues to cower) I can't seem to please everyone, which is reasonable, but still saddening. =) my baby pc might be mad @ me sometimes but… la, it's a "newborn" yah, ff.net has been having problems, and I know sometimes when my fic gets moved back (when others update) mine gets hidden but… when I see some other fics that have like… way more reviews than me… and- well, I won't go into dept about that since I don't want to be snide or mean, but lets just say… there are differences in style and diction… it's very upsetting 

**cat**- thanks =) yah, I know I shouldn't be all demanding and stuff about my personal life… (and I did update *way* late)… *sweatdrop* I'm working on working on it! =) although, I came up with all these great ideas while I was @ my new house (I'm in the process of moving) but I didn't put any of them down, and I've like forgotten! Oro! 

**Sue**- =) thanks for the review- yah… there *is* something up with the rurouni… *shrug* who knows what'll happen… 

**koneko-**dono**- *big grin* thank you so much for reviewing! (I'm recognizing your name…) –thanks for the belated birthday wish… =) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**micky- thanks for the encouragement and the reviews! Glad to know that you want more!**

**Ranma1517730129**- [impressive name! =)] oro- sorry about the non-clarity, I'm trying to make it apparent also by… speech patterns who's talking, but, []= the rurouni, =battousai, **bold**= Kenshin 

**White ****Plum- =) about the rurouni… hm…. But no, it wasn't him at first… I'm working this fic one chapter at a time (ororo) **

**Supernaturalove**^2- O_o =) you win the most detailed review award, and I *love* it! I've found that sometimes I like reading all of a story in one sitting… then I feel bad and review all the chapters at once and it looks weird but… =) I love it when Kenshin's shy- I'm glad you agree! I have read "A Date with a Senpai"- and it was very good- *bows* thank you for comparing my work to it! Yah- Kaoru does have it good, I guess I really like her character, but if you want some Kaoru torture, I'd read my fic "prom" (and I'm only planning more angst for her… oro) Hm, well, the idea was for Rui to be pretty damn near perfect- kind, sweet, attentive, devoted, wealthy, masculine… thus it brings more questions to mind b/c… there are no guarantees really.

**Larbyrinth**- =) I dunno, in my twisted way, I love a messed up Kenshin (it undermines the otherwise incredibly light fluffiness going on) I'm glad you like it too… (I think) =) I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**LittleDragon5**- =) I know I got you in the previous chapter but… I'm still really… impressed I was e-mailed a review! =) yay!

**Saiyanprincess**- thank you so much for taking the time to e-mail me a review! It was really encouraging, and… prompted me to write another chapter!

**Hinami-chan**- thank you for e-mailing me! =Þ I'm sure you're much better than you give yourself credit for- I mean, I think my stuff is junk too! Keep at it- practice makes perfect, neh? (or so they keep telling us…)

**Katie**^2- @_@... O_o… ok, while I'll admit, this fic is fun… the greatest fanfic ever??!! – ok, when I recover, believe me, I'll be jumping around like a maniac. Very pleased. So happy, that I might go eat some cereal- perfect seeing as it's 8:30… in the evening… *blink*. 

**nadid- =) I'm so pleased you think this fic is cute- I'm trying… don'tcha just wanna pinch it's chubby little cheek and give it a kiss? Oro—too much cleaning and dust for me… **

**Yume Kazerei**- arigato gozaimasu for reviewing! =) thank you so much for taking the time… =Þ I liked it. It was funny. Horaay for reviews! *throws confetti* *achoo* or… were those dust particles? *tries to look around but nemo's eyes are teary from sneezing*

**Gakkuri**** Naishinnou- =) yah, one part of Kenshin's personality doesn't like the laundry… oro! =Þ I hope you read the other chapters, b/c our baka-red head is… trying to get a move on… I really enjoy your reviews! Keep 'em up! (oh- and.. for "complicated…"- yeah, all those reviews did help!) HUGE kudos and *offers cake or pie of choice***

I must say I'm surprised you people seem to like this one most… I had thought that this was my worst fic… **shrug** =) I must say… I have… I like "complicated love" – and for all you die hard k/k fans- try it out! You might be surprised! (foreshadowing?... mmmmmmaaaaaayyyyyybbbbeeee) =) enjoy this next chapter! Remember, to review please! (or also- thanks for reading all I wrote!) (oh- and chibi prom promoter pops up- Nemo pleads… I *seriously* have a GREAT ending for "prom"- I just need the encouragement to write to lead up to it…) – yeah, I'm allowed to promote other fics in … well, other fics… they all appear on the same screen for me, and get typed on the same keyboard by the same hand… (although I write then in different pens in different notebooks…) oro- too much information. 

One thing, I freak out about reviews, b/c I have self worth issues- wait, lemme re-state that- what self worth!?? Ok, get the point? =) I have issues about me … my… argh, if you didn't get it, don't worry, and just read on to enjoy the light heartedness! 

Lastly,

[]= rurouni

= Battousai

**bold**= Kenshin

""= dialogue

''= thoughts

typos= I'm stupid

AND… when kenshin/battousai/rurouni does something physically, I usually say "Kenshin"- b/c that's who everyone sees… unless I mention eye color… I mean, Kaoru doesn't look at Kenshin and see three guys. (unless…) =Þ I hope this helped!

Chapter 6: Interruptions

            Later that evening, Kenshin disappeared for a short amount of time. Kaoru had gone to take a bath because as she had smilingly said,

            "I want to look nice for this special occasion."

            As soon as he had heated her bathwater, which he had drawn- all tasks he had insisted on doing himself, he quietly left the dojo, assured that Kaoru was comfortable.

            **We should get Kaoru something nice de gozaru.**

            Definitely- that goes without saying.

            **How about flowers? Kaoru-dono seems to like them a lot…**

            And a ribbon to tie them with… or something- for the one she used on us. He fingered the edge of the silk bandage.

            Kenshin stared at Battousai, impressed. **So you don't just have superficial feelings for Kaoru.**

            Battousai actually looked hurt. Well of course not… I'm not just a sex craved killing machine you know…

            Kenshin shrugged. **I was beginning to worry…**

            Battousai grumbled something under his breath.

            As Kenshin headed to the market, he tried to think of what kind of flowers to get Kaoru. While he was thinking, he met a cloth merchant.

            "Hello good sir, can I interest you in some cloth for a new set of clothes?" The elderly gentleman asked kindly, trying not to look too pointedly at Kenshin's well worn-gi. 

            As soon as we get back from that trip and buy a ring for Kaoru, we're getting some new clothes. Battousai growled.

            **Agreed de gozaru.**

            Meanwhile, Kenshin sweatdropped. "Iie… Ano… sessha was actually looking for… a… well a ribbon for someone."

            The man smiled. "Ah! A gift for your wife?"

            You betcha! Now, later, it is _meant to be!_

            "Ano… no, sessha does not have the honor of being married to Kaoru-dono de gozaru."

            [Should you have let that name slip?]

            Go _away!_

            "Ah…" the merchant said knowingly. "A nice ribbon for the woman you are courting. Here- I think you'll find something that is suitable for her." He spread out various sorts of ribbons across the surface of the stand.           

            Kenshin blinked. **How can we choose? There are so many my eyes are hurting…**

            There are more ribbons here than sword techniques I know!

            "So," asked the kindly old man. "What would you like to get your girlfriend?"

            Battousai continued to browse, while Kenshin answered,

            "Silk," then feeling the slight prick of his conscience, "er… Kaoru-dono isn't exactly sessha's girlfriend do gozaru."

            "Oh- but she is a girl you are trying to woo?"

            "Ano… well… sessha… er… Kaoru-dono is… sessha said something to Kaoru-dono that he didn't exactly mean, and she's… well, she's with someone else…"

            The man nodded sagely. "A lover's quarrel- so you're trying to patch things up and win her back… well, you're going to want to give her something nicer then." The man pulled out a silk wrapped bundle and laid it over the other ribbons. He opened it to reveal a rainbow of exquisitely embroidered silk ribbons. As the withered old hand spread them out, something caught Kenshin's eye. 

            It was exactly the color of his eyes when he was Kenshin, with the ends a golden color that was strikingly similar to Battousai's, and embroidered on it were tiny jasmine flowers. He reached for it tentatively.

            "An excellent choice, sir."

            Kenshin picked it up, and immediately knew it was more than he could afford. **Kaoru-dono deserves so much more than I can give her…**

            "How much is this de gozaru ka?" He asked wistfully, hoping he could strike a deal, but already putting it back.

            The venerable merchant named his price. Kenshin stared at the man, wondering if the ten years of wandering and the bakumatsu had finally taken their toll. Then, the man repeated his price.

            Kenshin stiffened. **I won't accept charity**

            Just take it- don't let pride get in the way when Kaoru is involved… and… it's not exactly charity…

            Kenshin blinked, slightly surprised at the way things were going.

            "Sessha is sorry, sir, but… sessha cannot take advantage of you like that- perhaps I could repay you in some other manner?"

            The price the merchant had named was less than Kenshin paid for the daily tofu.

            The seller smiled, "Such pride… young man, let me tell you, when it comes down to love and pride… your heart should come first. I've heard about you. I know you deserve more than you have for all you've done. I've also known of the Kamiya family. The poor child needs some joy- I wish you luck in courting her. I would offer the ribbon as a gift, but I know you wouldn't accept, so please, consider it a favor to an aging old man if nothing else will do."

            Kenshin bowed gratefully. "Arigato de gozaru yo. Sessha appreciates this from the bottom of his heart."

            [There… are good people out there…]

            Kenshin carefully tucked away the wrapped package then went in search of a flower stand, and almost bumped into a little girl carrying a basket of flowers.

            "Would you like to buy some flowers sir?" asked the waif.

            Buy some… urged Battousai. Help her out- she probably needs the money.

            **Why you're just an old softie! **Joked Kenshin,

            Battousai said something vile, then he growled, This is all for Kaoru. Only for her.

            Kenshin knelt down. "Of course- why don't I buy the whole basket?" he smiled.

            The girl's eyes were the size of saucers.

            "Really?"

            "Yes de gozaru."

            She giggled, "You talk funny, mister." She then put a hand to her mouth and looked crestfallen. She scuffed a toe in the dirt. "Do you still want to buy the flowers?"

            Battousai snorted. Compared to the insults I've gotten, that was a compliment.

            Kenshin ruffled her hair. "Of course sessha does!" He gave her a somewhat generous amount of money, took the basket and selected a flower and handed it to the little girl. "This is for you de gozaru."

            She took it shyly, and whispered an "arigato" before she bolted off to what Kenshin could only assume was home.

            When Kenshin arrived home, he heard Kaoru getting out of her bath. He quickly went to her room and left the ribbon in a place he knew she would see, and then he put the flowers in some water in his room to give her later.

            Kenshin then went to the kitchen to check on the food. On the way back from the market the first time, he had met Sano and told him to tell the others, giving the ex-gangster yet another excuse to visit Megumi, which he happily took.

            Kenshin then heard Megumi arrive, with a bundle of her belongings.

            "Hello Ken-san." She greeted.

            "Megumi-dono- let sessha get that."

            Thank goodness Megumi only flirts with me when Kaoru is around…

            **I hope she doesn't tonight… we definitely do not want Kaoru-dono to be mad at us right before we go away for a long time…**

            Good point.

            "Ahem."

            "Yes Ken-san?" Megumi turned around while unpacking her things and froze when she met his amber gaze. 

            **Shoot- now you've scared her… just say it and go de gozaru!**

            "Megumi-dono, I would appreciate it if you did _not_ antagonize Kaoru-dono tonight."

            His stern gaze left nothing to question and no room to protest. Megumi stayed frozen, but she bit her lip.

            'Megumi-dono? Kaoru-dono? I? Ore? What is going on here?' "I wouldn't dream of it, Ken-san." The doctor turned back to her unpacking calmly.

            Kenshin lifted an eyebrow, and watched her calculatingly, before turning and walking out of the room.

            **Wait- where are you going de gozaru!?**

Battousai gave a feral grin. To see Kaoru- of course.

            **But…** Kenshin was torn between not ruining things- or rather, not ruining them more, and wanting whatever Battousai had planned.

            As he was about to open the door, it slid open and Kaoru almost ran into him.

            Kami she's gorgeous…

            She gasped upon almost bumping into Kenshin, then, as he didn't move away, she ducked her head slightly and blushed. Her movement drew Kenshin's attention to her hair. 

            **She's wearing the ribbon de gozaru!**

            Battousai reached out and touched the ribbon.

            "Mine?" he asked, even though he knew.

            At his words, Kaoru looked up startled. 'His eyes… and… why is he looking at me like that?' More to distract herself than anything else, Kaoru spoke.

            "You know Kenshin, you didn't have to do that, but thank you. It is a beautiful gift."

            "It is the wearer that makes the gift so, Kaoru-dono."

            Kenshin and Battousai congratulated each other.

            Smooth.

            **Thank you de gozaru- you too.**

            Kaoru blushed.

            Hm… I wonder what else I can do to make her blush… He let the hand that hand been on the ribbon fall slightly and settle on Kaoru's shoulders. He was just about to step closer, when Kaoru looked up.

            "Megumi- I thought I'd heard you come in- I was just about to see…"

            Megumi lifted an eyebrow, and noted Kaoru's flushed face. Megumi had not missed their close proximity before Kaoru had seen her and stepped back. 

            "Of course- thank you, Kaoru-chan, but I'm fine."

            "Oh no… let me help you…" Kaoru moved towards Megumi when there was a tentative knock on the gates and a head peered in through it.

            "Ano… is anyone here? Oh!" The man caught sight of Kaoru. "Sorry for disturbing you, Kaoru-chan."

            She smiled and walked towards him. "Hello Rui-kun."

            Kenshin felt Megumi's eye on him, but didn't turn away.

            **What the heck is he doing here? We don't even need to worry about the rurouni getting loose if _he's_ going to be around…**

            Battousai was spewing profanities too vile to be written.

AN: Hmm… I hope you guys enjoy this! For all you people that are wondering- I've already got a ship scene for the guys written… =) hhhhmmm….. any comments? Suggestions? Pleas for something to be done? Well- you know how to tell me! Just click that button and review, review, review! (saying something three times just makes all the difference) 

I *_love* reviews!   _


	7. Uncertainty

*Pout* I'm a big fan of… any well written fic, essentially- alternate pairings don't bother me, though I will admit I've yet to read a fic where Kenshin and Tomoe are together that I like… =) I will admit Kaoru is probably my favorite character (now)- but I have nothing against Tomoe- I don't know much about her… really… anyway, I even enjoy alternate pairings. A lot. Well, when Kaoru is involved. I dunno if I like Kenshin gallivanting around with other girls. Especially when Kaoru is left hanging, but I do feel bad for Kenshin when Kaoru hooks up with someone else and he's left hanging… 

I don't know how to speak [or write] concisely. (yes, laugh- please do)  
  


Ah, what the hell- I was going to put reviewer responses in the next chapter, but I've already written them all out so… 

8/13/02 ororo- for some reason, "pomp and circumstance" just popped into my head… 

**Jason M. Lee**^6- *muah!* you reviewed them all like… in one sitting?! =) I'm glad you liked my twist on Kenshin, well, the rurouni, I was a bit… I dunno- I like thinking I think of innovative things… I think I covered most of the bases… =) I'm glad you're annoyed w/ Kenshin…- thanks for translating the Japanese… I can't seem to find a working translator… =) oro- and then you stopped…ack- … I *LOVE* your reviews! They are hilarious, fun, love em!  

**Pia****-san- hm, well, I dunno if Battousai is masochistic (or any part of Kenshin), but, he will do laundry for Kaoru… =) you don't have to thank me- I am thanking you for reviewing! **

**Kagome**- thank you so much for the review, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!

**P.h.a.t.e**.- =) hm, as to the rurouni, read and find out… oro- sorry about the long dry period- I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was long enough for you!

**nymph**- yeah, I love reviews. I have already admitted before and freely, that I'm a review whore… heck, I should start a club… =) your input was noticed- and… well, *hands nymph a rubber mallet* go for it- maybe you can knock some sense into the rurouni

**Rurouni**** Baka- thanks so much for taking the time to review!! =) I love it when anyone does… hm… as to Rui… we'll see**

**t**- thanks for reviewing and the encouragement- I'm glad you enjoyed the humor…

**vesca- no prob! I always feel so sad when I review a fic and the author acknowledges what seems like everyone, their mom, and dog, but not me… =) so I thought I'd talk to everyone… hm, sano beating rui up… well, rui is a fighter too, so it might be interesting… =( I tried to find that story you suggested, and I couldn't- where is it?**

**mae**^2- I don't remember much about freakazoid other than he's blue… my friend who's awesome (a giant dork, yay) who knows like every cartoon theme song that's existed, sent me this quiz "what cartoon hero are you" or something like that.  Glad you like my fic! I'm trying to keep the same attitude etc through the fic… hope you still like it!

**Midori Natari Himura**^3- =) I'm glad you liked the banter- I actually do somewhat try…  hm… a battousai that's crazy for me? *drools* yeah, that silly rurouni- walking around for ten years with no home… it'll do bad things to you. 

**Isis**- yeah, I think Battousai is… pretty d@mn great in any sense, just being so intense… too bad the Rurouni usually has (had) the most control, since Kenshin did back him up… 

**supernaturalove- did my review go in this time? I SWEAR I had reviewed that fic @ least twice before (I know b/c I had saved reviews on my comp- long story…) if it didn't *growls* then I give up and I'll just have to… I dunno. Eat my speakers. =) thank you so so much for your encouragement and tactful commentary. I dunno how far I'm going to go with K/K before the guys leave, but *sigh* yes, ship scene, sorry… it promises to be rather good though… I hope**

**mokona- thanks a bundle for reviewing! =) I'm glad you think it's cute… I try…**

**tenshineko- *pouts* yes indeed, how did you miss this fic? *laughs* hm… your fav? I think this fic is fun, but I can't understand why everyone likes it the most out of what I've written… well, no… *shrugs* I won't think of that, I'll get confused. oro- I dunno if I'll let Kenshin @ Rui- with the way he's unbalanced now, he may really hurt the poor guy. **

**Battousai**** angel- =) I know… everyone thinks the rurouni is all romantic… well not in *my* fic! I hope you liked this chapter…**

**marstanuki**- =) believe it or not, I have two ideas in the waiting, one I've already written 12 pages, but before I typed it and posted anything, somebody posted a story with kind of not really the same idea, but now I'm afraid of being accused of stealing an idea so I can't post it… *siiigh* =) I'm hoping I can add more fics to my collection… my grammar is atrocious. I've given up… oro- is English not your first language? Technically English isn't my first language… it's my third, but it's my strongest… you're not unworthy at all- and I apologize for the slow update!

**Ranma1517730129**- *laughs* I very much enjoyed your review… hm…. Yaking Yahiko? Yodeling Yahiko? Yelping? Yipping? Oro- it only gets worse =) yaking makes me think hacking, so it's Sano and this sickly little kid… orororo ^__^

**turtlepw- thank you for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying this, and don't worry, I'm die hard K/K too…**

**K-chan**- I'm so glad you're enjoying the multiple personalities thing… I've been trying so hard to keep them distinct and… well. La! Thank you!

**Sunny**- =) I'll sure try! Thanks for the review!

**Trafeane**- yay! Second review ever! For the longest time 2 was my favorite number, so that's good enough for me!  I am desperate for reviews… I love them. need them. I explained it at the beg of my fic "summer guest"…  =) yeah, I'm working on making Kenshin seem guy-ish (well, @ least sometimes…) boys will be boys…

**Shojin**** Takeru- no, I don't really have any opinion of Rui, but I'm not going to let Kenshin julienne him…yet… =) yes, I promise my fic will have an ending. Promise. **

**hinami-****1412- hey there! =) thanks for reviewing! (I love it…) have you posted yet? I think you said you did… bleh- I haven't had time to check really and my phone lines are still going slightly haywire… **

**Kamimura**** Kaoru- sorry for the slow update… I'm so glad you like this fic!! **

**AngelsExist**- ororo… uhm… in lieu of updating soon, I offer a hopefully appeasing long chapter? =) also, you're the only one who offered Kenshin comfort… everyone else wants him beaten up

**lizzie- yes, silly Kenshin indeed…. And… Rui does seem to have this thing w/ timing, neh? Yeah, guys in general… *shakes head* enjoy!**

**Firekat**- la, I know the idea isn't original, I've read what, three fics where all three personalities come up? =) this is my "totally ripping off old ideas for fun fic" though I hope I've managed to put in a few new things… thanks for the review!

**Phruit**- mou  okok, I'm being low… I stopped- other than one thing, which I'd written before you'd reviewed… actually, in a way I thought it was slightly funny, but then I've always had an interesting sense of humor. Thank you for giving me a (rather kind, I suppose) reality check. In my defense, (I went through all my chapters and checked) I don't think I've done anything worse than other people have- in fact less… and in my mind, "reasonable" being more than zero isn't that unreasonable… I know I'm good now (thanks to you and everyone else) but… it was simply incredibly discouraging to have no response/reviews. Hm, I am convinced that each person has different personalities- I know I do… I just think Kenshin's are most obvious- thanks. Rui is perfect, neh? Hm…

**LSR-7**- *laughs* thanks for being so enthusiastic! I really enjoyed your review (honest) 

**Gakkuri**** Naishinnou^5- *huge grin* thanks so much for reviewing… yup, I'm a huge dork, your review made me curious and I went and skimmed chpt 2, and I found myself laughing (if anyone else is reading this, I hope my fic makes you laugh…) – esp the monkey part… hunh! I had never thought of rurouni and battousai as the little angel and devil in the cartoons on people's shoulders… wow! It's fitting… only =) battousai arguing for them to love Kaoru is *not* a bad thing- well, not in my mind. Oro- as to kicking Enishi in my other fic… you'll be wanting to kick other people too soon…hm, the rurouni will be coming back, don't worry (or should you?) as to the "orohoro" thing… I couldn't resist, and I needed something classic Kenshin- and something goofy, since he'd been acting slightly different, so that effectively brought him back to usual Kenshin cluelessness- at least I hope so. As to Kaoru and Rui… I do like Rui, he's my original creation, and pretty d@mn near perfect… don't worry… read on to see! Hehe, everyone loves K/K… and the bond just seems stronger… la- enough enough!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: Uncertainty

_Meanwhile…_

            "Kaoru-chan, you look gorgeous."

            Kaoru _chan_?!?! Battousai sputtered.

            Kaoru blushed. "Thank you Rui-kun, you look very nice too…"

            Indeed, he did, as he was wearing a western style suit, and he looked very handsome and distinguished. Rui smiled wryly.

            "Thank you, but I never feel very comfortable in these suits…"

            Megumi stepped forward. 

            "Oh!" Kaoru exclaimed, embarrassed she had forgotten the others.

            "You look perfectly dashing." Megumi said flirtatiously. 

            Kaoru rolled her eyes. "This is my friend Takani Megumi- she's a doctor." Kaoru said a bit proudly. "Megumi, this is Rui-kun. He's…" she trailed off uncertainly and blushed.

            Rui didn't miss a beat. He bowed and smiled warmly as he straightened. "Hello Takani-san, I'm so glad to finally meet you. I've heard many wonderful things about you from Kaoru-chan and many others." 

            Kenshin then stepped forward.

            **Remember to be fr- er, _civil_**

            "Rui" a long pause "san." 

            "Hiruma-sama, I hope you are well."

            He better damn well be calling me 'sama'…

            [Well aren't _we_ aggressive…]   

            Battousai looked at the rurouni, too annoyed to notice he had worked his gag free. Well, _duh he said scornfully. _

            Both women, meanwhile, were thinking, 'Why didn't Kenshin/ Ken-san call Rui "dono"?'

            Kaoru looked at Kenshin and saw the golden flecks in his eyes. "Kenshin- are you all right?" She asked, concerned.

            **Physically, yes, mentally?**** I never have been- now? I won't be until that…guy leaves…**

            He tried to think of an answer, but couldn't. Kaoru then put a delicate hand to his forehead when she got no response. "Kenshin- you feel… do you have a fever?"

            "I'm fine, Kaoru dono…" he answered dutifully.

            "Kenshin, you…"

            Megumi spoke up. "Come on, Ken-san- I'll check your pulse…" before Kenshin knew what was happening, he was being led inside the training hall by Megumi.

            How the hell did she do that?

            **Megumi dono is scary…** They both stopped and Megumi left a crack in the door she was shutting when they heard Kaoru's clear voice. Kenshin then ignored Megumi and focused on the couple by the gates.

            "Rui-kun, I'm so sorry… I'd ask you to stay for dinner but if Kenshin is ill I think it'd be best if…"

            Rui cut in gently. "It's ok Kaoru-chan" Battousai gnashed his teeth. "I just stopped by because I wanted to see you before I had to go to the dinner ball…"

            Kaoru smiled. "How could I have forgotten that? You got me such a lovely gown… I don't know how I'll ever repay you…" she sighed softly. "I'm so sorry; I hope you'll have an enjoyable time…"

            Rui smiled wryly. "I'll go and talk politics with the other men just like my father wants me to… I had hoped to spend the night dancing with you, but I'll survive."

            Kaoru blushed, and laughed prettily. "Well, I don't dance very well, so that's some comfort I can offer you…"

            "Nonsense. And if you're self conscious about it, I'd be happy to practice with you."

            I'm sure he would, the pervert, touching my Kaoru… Battousai broke off and scowled.

            "Really?"

            "Why not? How about tomorrow night?"

            "I'd love to… oh, but I couldn't leave Megumi here especially since she's here to keep me company…"

            Battousai smirked. For once Zanza's selfish planning has been very useful…

            "Well, why don't I come here tomorrow? I can teach both of you how to dance- it's not every man who gets to spend an enchanted evening with _two lovely women, you know."_

            **Grr****… now he's after _two women!_**

            Kaoru smiled. "You're such a tease… but yes, tomorrow would be fine then."               

            Damn.

            Rui beamed. "Wonderful. I'll be here tomorrow then-" he broke off and pulled out his watch and glanced at it. "I have to go- I told father I'd meet him there… goodbye Kaoru-chan- until tomorrow."

            **Well, that was somewhat less painful than it could have been.**

            What are you talking about?

            **Well… at least Megumi dono can keep an eye on them…**

            Kenshin focused back on Kaoru to see Rui standing close to her. He glared when Rui bent his head down to whisper to Kaoru and he unconsciously made a fist. Kaoru blushed and Rui brushed a kiss across Kaoru's cheek. Kenshin suppressed a growl. His attention was torn away when he heard a throat clear and he almost jumped out of his skin.

            **How does Megumi dono _do_ that?**

"Ken-san?"

            "Yes Megumi-dono?"

            "What's going on here?"

            Well isn't she to the point.

            Kenshin feigned rurouni innocence. "Oro?"

            Megumi continued to look at him intently.

            I'm no good at this- you do it.

            **Thanks a lot…** Kenshin said sarcastically. **You wuss**

            Hey, I'm ok with that in this sense- I'll fight any guy on any given day- but women? No thank you. They're too crafty.

            However, Kenshin was saved as the door slid fully open and a figure walked in.

            "Kaoru dono!"

            She walked over to them and knelt next to Kenshin. "Kenshin- are you ok? Megumi- is there something wrong with Kenshin? Kenshin- should you be traveling if you're ill?" 'Mou- why am I so nervous and jittery? I know Kenshin hates it when I fuss… I wonder if he saw Rui kiss me…' Unconsciously she put a hand to her cheek.

            Growl

            Megumi lifted an eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with Kenshin, Kaoru-chan, so you can calm down. He's perfectly fit to travel." A crash was heard from the kitchen. "That must be the rooster head- I'll go and stop him from eating or destroying everything…" She began to walk away, then looked back in midstep. "Kaoru- you and I have a long overdue talk that I think should occur tomorrow." She exited, shutting the door carefully behind her. 

            Kaoru blinked and stared at the shut door, then she turned. "Kenshin? What just happened?"

            "Oro- sessha has no idea Kaoru… dono." He added as an after thought.

            "Kenshin?" Kaoru breathed and Kenshin stared at her intently. 

            She does look gorgeous… that stupid Rui just had to tell her first

            **What are we going to do? We're leaving… she's staying, he's here… Th-** he broke off as he felt Kaoru's hand on his forehead again, and he had to prevent himself from leaning into her slender cool fingers.

            "Kenshin- you feel so hot… you'd better be careful- I don't care what Megumi says- doctor or not- it'd be terrible if you got sick…" she moved her hand. "Mou- you're so hot!"

            **I wish she wouldn't say that** groaned Kenshin miserably while Battousai sang out I'll show you why I'm hot!

            [Get your mind out of the gutter]

            Oi

            "Kenshin- let me get you some tea."

            "No no, Kaoru dono, you don't have to- sessha can get it."

            "Kenshin- you're sick. You shouldn't be moving." 'What am I doing? He says he's fine…'

            "Sessha doesn't need tea Kaoru-dono."

            Battousai made quick work of tying up the rurouni and  this time he mentally locked him into a room.

            "Fine Kenshin, but at least lie down- rest until Dr. Gensai can get here with Ayame and Suzume."           

            **Well, if she wants to coddle me… who am I to complain?**

            Who indeed? Added Battousai smugly.

            He complied, and stiffened when he felt Kaoru pillow his head on her lap.

            "Relax, Kenshin…" Kaoru murmured, her fingers massaging his head. "I have a feeling you won't be able to for a while, and you work so hard normally… just enjoy this before you go…"

            "K-Kaoru-dono" He remained tense, for fear that if he relaxed, certain parts of him would stay tense…

            "I know this is hardly proper, Kenshin, but you have to admit much of my everyday life isn't exactly proper- me taking in essentially three guys, besides the fact that I practice kenjetsu…" Her eyes took on a wistful expression but it disappeared as she continued to speak. "Anyway, I know you don't like… you're uncomfortable with this, but… just… let me take care of you- I want you feeling your best before you go…"

            Kenshin picked up on the shift of her mood. **She sounds like we're going to be leaving forever…**

"Kaoru-dono?"

            "I was never sure if my father was perfectly healthy before he left…" she said vaguely, staring at nothing in particular across the room.

            **Oh no, Kaoru-dono…**

            I'm not going to die on you Kaoru-koishii- not even if you want me to…

            **Kaoru-koishii?**

            What's wrong with it? Battousai asked defensively.

            **No… I rather like it…**

            "Kaoru-dono, I promise I'll stay healthy." A part of him wanted to burst with pride that she cared, and another wanted to distract her from her hurt.

            "You promise?" She asked with a small smile, slightly distracted by his fingers that were now holding her hands.

            "Aa." He drawled. This is it- time to make a move… He took her hand and placed it on his chest, holding it there when she tried to draw it back, blushing. "See? My heart beat is perfectly fine."

            'Mou- but mine is starting to speed up…' thought Kaoru. 'Just what are you trying to do here, Kenshin?'

            "I'm glad… just see to it you keep it that way, Kenshin." She whispered.

            "Yes, but what about your heart?" He asked, looking up. The intensity of his gaze made Kaoru blush, making her forget that in looking up, he was staring at a certain one of her… features… something that Kenshin was acutely aware of.

            "Nani?" she asked slightly breathlessly.

            "I seem to remember breaking your heart… a countless number of times… I know you thought I never noticed but I did… and each time I just… was too foolish to say or do anything to make it right… gomen, Kaoru… I hope you can forgive me…"   

            "Ah, Kenshin… but, it's ok… I'm ok… I'm working on it…" Her eyes became a little distant while her lips curved into a smile. 

            **She's not thinking of Rui, is she?**

            Well, if she is, we'll have to make sure she isn't anymore, and won't for a while.

            That spurred Battousai into action. He rolled over swiftly and was suddenly kneeling closely to Kaoru, facing her. 

            "Regardless," he said gently, "Will you forgive me? Will you let me help you?"

            "Kenshin?"

            Your heart." he said simply, yet both urgently and earnestly. "Will you let me back into your heart?" He gently took her hand in his and placed them both over her heart. 

            "K-Kenshin…I…"

            "Busu, Kenshin- time to eat!" Yahiko's voice gave them only a few second's warning before he burst into the room.            

AN: ACK!!! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen! I hope that was enough WAFF for you… I know, I know, bad ending, bad nemo… but… as I was writing this, I was feeling all serious, and I don't really want that tone for the fic so… *mou* I know you all asked for waff so I hope that was good enough- was it? I need inspiration- there wasn't so much humor here… =( I'll… hmph. There is definitely some in the next next chapter, and I'm wracking my brain on how to put some into the next chapter…

WHEE!! If you have any ideas, feel free to contact me: infinite_nemo@hotmail.com –to everyone, if you want to talk or something, feel free to e-mail me (but remember to click for a review…) –oh, and if you wish to be notified when I update, that's cool too- just tell me in a review!

REVIEW PLEASE! As an extra kick (if you want)- tell me what your favorite dessert is- I'd love to know. (I know I'm weird, so while I'm at it, why not totally do something out of it? honestly. Make fun out of what you've got)

(5/9/03)-if you'd like to be notified when I update, please tell me.  

INSPIRE ME!


	8. And then there were Three

            =) Holy crikies- I just checked my reviews for the past chapter (I was really surprised I hadn't already typed out the responses… *nemo huggles reviewers* =) to all my readers, I love you too- but I just love my reviewers even more (can you honestly blame me?) 

* On a "serious" note regarding this fic- I realize that my Battousai (the one I have created) is insanely OOC. I have a few arguments for this... (first the frivolous one) I think Battousai is so beyond awesome and it's just such a waste of… to leave him a cold hearted machine. Next- he's had 10 years to essential peace for introspection. I think he'd want a taste of the better side of what life offers. Additionally, I think he's very passionate about _everything_ he does- and he loves Kaoru. Lastly, I still like my naïve view/idealism that the most terrible person still has good in them- no matter how deeply it's hidden- and Battousai wasn't even that terrible- people with other beliefs made him so. (I'm not saying what he did was good…)- But he was a means to an end… Anyway, I get disillusioned enough so please don't bring me down with real world things. Believe it or not, I have my own issues to deal with- more than what I say… I'll leave it at that. =) *nemo huggles her delusions*- it lets me write more happily anyway, neh?

Chapter Eight: And then there were Three 

            Yahiko saw them and froze. 'I'm gonna die…' "Uhm… Dr. Genzai is here with Ayame and Suzume now…"

            Kaoru was still too surprised and embarrassed to move. 'What is he thinking?!' She panicked. 

            "Arigato Yahiko- we will be right there de gozaru."

            Yahiko nodded then moved out of the room as quickly as was humanly possible, but the moment was lost. Kaoru's confusion and embarrassment turned into anger. 

            "Just what are you trying to pull here, Kenshin? Is this some sort of sick joke? Is Battousai bored and now he's come to play with my emotions some more?"

            Kenshin reeled back as if she had slapped him. He almost wished she had. ** 'Is _that what she thinks?' _**

            Kaoru was still talking, hunched over on the ground, her face buried in her hands, slowly letting them trail down her face. "I really don't know… Kenshin- I can't deal with this. What are you saying? And I've finally tried to move on- I distinctly remember you telling me 'there can be no relationship between us, Kaoru-_dono_'" She hissed, then froze. 'Could it be that he's as confused as I was?... Am?... What if I completely misunderstood what Kenshin said? Oh I'm so stupid- I've wanted a relationship with Kenshin for so long that on some subconscious level I've convinced myself that it was true and what he wanted also… Kaoru you baka- you've managed to hurt someone deeply- and its worse because Kenshin already berates himself constantly for his so called 'unworthy self'…' Kaoru breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. 'Well… I can't really…' She changed her mind. 'Well why not? I'll just ignore it- it's not as if that isn't how we treat everything else.'

            Kaoru stood suddenly and Kenshin eyed her wearily. 

            "Kenshin…" She took a step forward and buried her face in his shoulder. "Gomen I didn't mean it. I'm just so worried about you guys leaving and… confused… I hope you'll forgive me. I shouldn't have said what I did- especially since-" She paused. "it isn't true."

            He returned her embrace tentatively. 

            **Well, this is certainly better than what was happening before…**

[Anything is, you know.]

            Kaoru let him hold her for a few more seconds. He was just beginning to relax and enjoy the feeling when she pulled back, her face holding its normal cheerful expression, her blue eyes bright and clear. 

            Damn.

            "Kenshin, you've always had a place in my heart. Always- after all, you were the first person I met out of all of us. You changed my life for the better." 'And I guess that will have to be enough for me.' "Well anyway, we'd better go now- the others will be wondering what took us so long." She winked at him. 

            [Ororo! She winked!]

            "Aa de gozaru…"

            Too bad nothing they'd speculate is true…

            **What I want to know is how all that just happened.**

            [Oro- Kaoru-dono _winked. Anyway, sessha is very glad that happened- it was a very potentially bad situation.]_

            Battousai glared at him half heartedly. I'll have to agree with you that it could have been worse… but tell me- how are you pulling all these Houdini's? I thought the last one would have held you.

            The rurouni shrugged and blinked innocently. [Sessha has had the most control over our body for the past decade…] More's the pity Battousai interrupted. The rurouni frowned but continued. [Maybe that has something to do with it de gozaru.] He finished politely.

            Battousai almost sneered at him. Look at you. What have they done to you… me… He groaned. 

            [At least sessha doesn't like doing laundry de gozaru.]

            Oi-

            **I don't know if it's so much he likes it as… that's the highest level of intimacy we're going to get with any part of Kaoru-dono- I mean, her underwear and sheets do have to be washed…** Kenshin offered speculatively. 

            The other two sweat dropped, but the rurouni recovered first.

            [And you think sessha is pathetic de gozaru?]

            Che- at least I don't dress like a fairy and whine about pansy stuff.

            [But you do wear this when you randomly take over, Battousai-dono.]

            You know I hate being called that. He growled. 

            **Maa**** maa boys- we should join the others for dinner now**.

            Why? It's not a\s if we don't have enough people or personalities here to have or own party…

            [If you're going to sulk it's going to upset Kaoru dono.]

            I'm not sulking -and it's your fault we're in this mess with Kaoru anyway, so why do you care? Besides- I was barely an adult before you took over- what can you expect from my behavior?!

            **That's true,** Kenshin mused. **Anyway- Battousai got control because he and I are in complete agreement in regards to Kaoru…** he sighed. 'Now I know why I haven't done anything previously- playing mediator just isn't my calling. I'd much rather talk to Kaoru, but there is one similarity between all three of us- we don't know how to act or talk around a woman we're trying to impress…' He blinked. 'Oro- now I've started having internal monologues internally.'

            You were arguing with me- and you say _I'm_ immature?

            **Oro****- guys- Kaoru? Remember?**

            [Sessha remembers. Kaoru was pleased with the flowers she got after that ring fiasco… why don't you just give her the flowers you got earlier?]

            Halfway from his room to Kaoru's Kenshin froze, his eyes golden. 

            Why are you helping all of a sudden? He asked suspiciously. 

            The rurouni replied calmly. [Sessha doesn't want to deal with an irate Kaoru-dono anymore than you do. Even her cooking is better than no cooking de gozaru- especially as of late. Anyway, getting out of sessha's bonds in tiring de gozaru, and staying in them is quite uncomfortable.]

            Kenshin suppressed his chuckle with some difficulty.

            Don't insult my koishii's cooking

            [Well, _you oughtn't because yours is worse than hers de gozaru.}_

            **Why are you being so… not polite all of a sudden de gozaru ka?**

            The rurouni fell silent, and Kenshin quickly headed towards the kitchen, grateful for the unexpected yet soothing quiet in his head.

            "…don't know where he is- he was just be-" She started at the touch on her shoulder.

            Kenshin smiled. "Gomen for startling you Kaoru-dono, shall we?"

            She gave him a strange look before nodding and walking in.

~*~*~

            Megumi was playing with Ayame and Suzume, letting them form shapes out of the leftover rice. Dr. Gensai was watching them good humouredly, occasionally intervening between the bickering of Sano and Yahiko. They were both making sure the other didn't sneak food while trying to sneak food for themselves.

            "Ow- ya big dumb rooster head- what was that for?!"

            "You were trying to take a dumpling."

            "Was not- this is taking a dumpling." Yahiko grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth, laughing at Sanosuke.

            "Mou- Yahiko- try to remember your table matters- even if technically you aren't at the table." Kaoru reprimanded him.

            He subsided because of the implied double chastisement, and also for his earlier interruption. Not to mention he noticed Kenshin hovering closely behind her- although, in situations like this, Kaoru was the one to be feared.

            "All done!" cried Ayame, breaking the tension.

            "Ah- you're here. Come on- let's eat!" Dr. Gensai exclaimed.

            They all sat down at the low table.

            "Itadakimasu!" the eight of them chorused, before picking up their chopsticks and bowls.

            After a few minutes, Megumi spoke.

            "Really rooster head- your table manners are atrocious." Megumi sighed, then smiled mischievously as she said, "I'll bet Rui-san doesn't eat like that, neh Kaoru?"

            Sano paused to waggle his eyebrows suggestively. "Well then why don't you let me show you how good one of my other… _manners_ is later?" While Kaoru pinked. 

            Megumi… growled Battousai, but he was distracted by the goings on at the table.

            Megumi rolled her eyes. "No."

            "What? Come on foxy- you know you want to… and you won't be seeing me for _months after this!"_

            She stared at him, and then a slow smile formed on her lips. "Good."

            "That's what I-  Oi! What'd you just say?"

            Yahiko snickered into his rice. "Baka tori-atama."

            "Nani Yahiko-chan?"

            "Chan ja ne!"

            A scuffle ensued, and as Yahiko jostled Kaoru, she dropped the piece of tofu she was holding in between her chopsticks. 

            "Mou- Yahiko-" she sighed, but broke off her reprimanding when Kenshin picked up the fallen piece of food for her and deposited it in her bowl. 

            This is so going to get us in good with Kaoru! crowed Battousai.

            [What are you doing de gozaru?!] Panicked the rurouni.

            Kenshin firmly ignored both of them.

             "Would you like anything else Kaoru dono?" He asked with his usual smile.

            "Uhm, no… thank you anyway, Kenshin." Kaoru said with another blush staining her cheeks.

            She's so pretty when she blushes… 

            Yahiko and Sano had stopped wrestling and were staring. Megumi winked at Kaoru, and Dr. Gensai smiled on genially. Meanwhile, the two girls ate on happily oblivious, enjoying the chance to get their food without having to dodge Yahiko or Sano. After a few long frozen moments, Kaoru tore her eyes from Kenshin's intense stare, and her gaze fell on Ayame and Suzume, both of their cheeks filled like chipmunks. Kaoru's eyes widened fractionally and she began to giggle, her hand going in front of her mouth. As soon as Kaoru's laughter filled the room, the fighting dissipated, and Kenshin's actions were forgotten by everyone… or… almost everyone. Kaoru's cheeks remained a faint pink. 

            **Well, she didn't protest anything about the food…**

            As the conversation picked up again, Kaoru found herself being distracted by Kenshin who was very attentive to her. He kept picking choice morsels of food and putting them into her bowl surreptitiously, but she noticed. At first she protested faintly, but he interrupted her with a low murmur as to not attract the attention of the others,

            "Iya Kaoru-dono. Sessha will not be here for quite a while, as Sanosuke said, so just let me pay this attention and care to you to make up for my absence. I've already finished the laundry, so this will have to suffice, neh?" He finished with a real grin.

            Hunh- you're doing pretty well on your _own._

            **No thanks to you two…**

            [Oro- sessha could do quite well if he was trying to romance a woman.]

            Well why don't you?!

            "Mou." Kaoru murmured, but the word held no venom. She knew however, that she was blushing again. 'Kenshin… why do you keep sending me these mixed signals? What am I to believe? I don't think I can stand having my heart broken again….  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After dinner, Megumi told Sano and Yahiko to wash the dishes, saying that Kenshin had done enough, and that they needed to do something for Kaoru before they just abandoned her. She moved to make some tea, but was stopped by Megumi, so she accompanied Dr. Genzai in playing with his granddaughters outside, but Sano and Yahiko were there. She began walking out, but then she turned around.

            "Er, Megumi- what will Kenshin and I do?"

            She arched an eyebrow. "Figure it out Kaoru-chan."

            "Mou- what's that supposed to-"

            But Megumi continued. "And if you can't, or don't have any ideas, I'm sure Ken-san does."

            Kenshin blushed. "Oro?" 

            I didn't mean for her to start teasing _me_ rather than Kaoru…

            **Better us than her though…**

            [Right.]

            Battousai and Kenshin stared at him. 

            [What?! You think I like getting conked on the head with a bokken? It _hurts_ and it's not as if I'm some sort of closet masochist.] 

            Maybe we did lose too much blood earlier today. Battousai said conversationally to Kenshin.

            **Agreed, though I think its better this way…**

            Much better. Battousai said with a feral smile. However, he backed off when he processed Kaoru's words.

            She had been waiting impatiently for some sort of response to him, and finally Megumi had turned back to the stove to fill the teapot with boiling water. 

            "Mou- Kenshin no baka- I have no idea what Megumi was talking about- ideas like standing there and…" she stopped and pouted. "Kenshin, you're not thinking about… you're not doing that introspection thing, are you?" She asked cautiously, leery of bringing up his past.

            Battousai choked. If you had any idea what I was thinking koishii…

            **We're so much beyond introspection that we've become real.**

            [You know, you're going to slip up and call her that rather than her name sometime…]   

            "Actually, I was thinking about how nice the stars look, Kaoru-dono." He said while staring at her.

            Kaoru blushed again. 'Mou- why can't I think? All I've been doing all night is blush…' She fidgeted uncomfortably, and again her internal discomfort manifested in her words. "I hope-" she stopped herself. "Yes, they are, aren't they?" she finished softly, looking up into the heavens.        

            [You know, this is very reminiscent of a previous event…] 

            Stop being so ominous! 

            "Did I tell you that you look very nice tonight, Kaoru-dono?"

            She stiffened, then started to turn towards him slowly…

Reviwer Response(s): [note- I wrote these like after writing the second paragraph of the chapter, so… =)- also, I hoped you enjoyed me bringing back in the rurouni!- it was due to you guys! See? Reviews do matter! *You* matter!]

**Jason M. Lee**- *gives cake* -and you can eat it too! (in a way…-or whatever you prefer, I guess) I have seen that you've managed to review like every fic- it's amazing (and usually first too)- LOL so jealous. Pft- rather than taking Japanese in school I took Latin- *snickers* b/c they're so similar you know. Hm… we'll have to see. =) 

**Mizusato**** Houki- *huge grin* hi! (I think you're a new reviewer?!) gomen gomen… =) I hope you like this chapter more (I can't promise how it'll end b/c I haven't finished it yet…- as of this minute, I will when I post, LOL) *smiles sheepishly***

**LittleDragon5**- yeah, sorry, Kenshin and the guys are gonna go (I've had this one ship scene written out for *months*- and Kaoru met Rui @ the Akabeko where she ran to after Kenshin "broke her heart" – chapter 2 maybe? =) sorry I'm not more clear, I'm starting to jumble my everything together. 

**K-chan** - =) thanks for your review! *laughs* yeah, Kenshin's definitely gonna need some encouragement… and mmm… chocolate… 

**Princess angel Kaoru**- =) I like your name (seriously) ^_^ I too hope you can read each chapter/ this story to the end… thanks for the encouragement!

**koneko_dono- LOL I'm really trying w/ the romance O_o ("I do" just came on the radio)- yeah- I should be writing right now!! =) I like WAFF too, but sometimes my mood just doesn't fit it and I drag it down. *wince* I know I didn't update very quickly, sorry! =) Yeah, I really liked how Battousai interacted with Megumi…**

**tsuki-**sama**- LOL 7 chapters in 30 min?!? WOW can you speed read. *grin* but I guess if you don't read my babble it cuts down the chapters like in half… =) ::hopefully:: reviews=inspiration. (thanks for reviewing!)**

**Ayumi**- *claps hands* thanks so much for your review! It made me very happy ^__^ sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner!

**Vesca**- *cowers* meep! Nemo= very sorry! =) I have a bad habit of leaving things up in the air. *snickers* "young and sexy" is now playing O_o… oh! And there was a mad huge thunderstorm here this morning- it made my house shake! It was especially unnerving b/c I'm now on the 2nd floor of my house and I lived in a ranch style house all my life… =) so use this storm to post the next chapter of your fic! (although- no quiet thunderstorms here…)

**Sabrina-star**- =) yeah… guys do= baka's. =) I was talking to baka-chan once, and he was like "for god's sake my name is idiot" *snicker* sorry I didn't update sooner! I hoped you liked it!!

**mae**-  I'm so glad you like what the characters think! I do try to make it humorous and slightly realistic =) I'm trying to capture all those great things people think but don't always say…=)

**Cecelia**- thanks for reviewing! So glad you like it!! ^_^

**someone**-  =) I'm a *huge* K/K fan too! And I keep thinking how I'm going to bring those two together, and I get ahead of myself and… oro! Slowly but surely I will bring our favorite couple together…

**LSR-7**- *nemo's bottom lip trembles* sorry sorry… *brightens* well I hope you liked this chapter!!

**Isis**- O_o was that a threat!? *grin* ororo! *holds up hands Kenshin style* no hurt nemo!! =) we're plodding towards the end… really!  *laughs* I loved your review!!

**Nim**- hm… O_O… Yahiko being punted out of a room… ororo! Two threats in a row!! GAH!! =) it'll be k/k – just like all my other fics. Promise. *holds up right hand* ^_^

**tenshineko- *grin* not up to 127 yet, but close! WOW and thanks so much for reviewing! I was so amazed and grateful for all the reviews I got the last chapter… =) thank you- I saw I got up to 100 and I was like "WHHEEEE" hm, yeah, I wonder what Megumi's talk will result in… it can only go one of two ways… =) well, I updated "SG" – I want to update my other ones and possibly "Complicated Love" too- for some reason I really like that fic. **

**ali-**chan**-=) I love chocolate too! *give ali-chan a chocolate for reviewing* hm… well, *ponders* Kenshin could have fed Kaoru something- still could b/c I haven't finished this chapter yet as of this minute- but the place where I ended it…- well, you read it. *grin* well- in "Summer Guest" Kenshin feeds Kaoru… (in the newest chapter)**

**DiaBlo**- *hugs* =) I loved your review! Thanks so much!! 

**marstanuki- yeah, I can't ever really decide if I like Megumi or not- and whether to try to make her likable or not… pft- it's quite the dilemma. Wow- I don't think I've noticed too many mistakes w/ what you write… LOL- yeah, English is actually technically my third language, but it is by far my strongest. *grin* pathetic, neh? I'm Asian American. =) Lived in the good ol' US of A all my life. (when I was 2 it was hilarious- baby talking while mixing 3 languages… *shakes head* poor parents- well, serves them right for teaching them to me… hehe) =) thanks for reviewing!**

**Kamimura**** Kaoru- well, =) I did a slight cop out- I guess Kaoru didn't really give a "yea" or "nay" but I hope you're satisfied with how it turned out… LOL- hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Gochan**- thanks so much for the reassurance! *hugs* LOL! I totally envy your talent w/ humor!! Argh!! Oh =) don't worry- the rurouni gets his… and some time in the spotlight! Promise! 

**~oLd NaVy~** *nemo shivers and hides* eep! Gomen gomen! Ororo! Cruel?! =) *huge grin* I dunno if I deserve all the reviews but I am insanely grateful, and I'll take whatever I can get!! 

**Koneko-chan**- =) I'm so glad you liked the internal monologues!! I'm trying to make it a big part of my fic- and trying to keep it unique from my other once by doing that… thanks so much for reviewing and the encouragement!!

**Gakkuri**** Naishinnou- *hugs* Thanks! LOL! I love your reviews! *huggles review* =) I dunno how successful I'd be in the real world- I abhor grammar and have made it almost a… personal vendetta… to not learn it (against the freaky people who love it? *shrug* dunno) =) hehe- well, Yahiko is still ok and here, even though I didn't update as quickly as I would have liked… *wince***

**Kagero**- thanks so much for pointing out my mistake to me! Nemo no baka! *sigh* ^_^ I'm thankful there are people like you who are nice enough to correct me! (I fixed it! didja see?!)  =)!!

**Aki-chan**- thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like how I've portrayed Battousai!

**EK**- *sh* ::looks around apprehensively:: I haven't even really finished the anime really- but I have seen some eposides a few times- LOL esp when I borrowed a tape from a friend w/ the 1st 14 episodes a few years ago… my mom was like "how long is that tape?!" b/c I kept re-watching it… *snickers* =Þ just call me imaginative, and know that I'm pushing the limits of artistic license to the extreme. 

**Hatokirei**^3- I know!!! I totally love Battousai!! *swoons* =D I totally loved your review! Thanks! O_o ororo!! Uhm… *gives hatokirei eye drops* (I really don't know what you can do about popped blood vessels…) *wince* I am definitely not a bio major. =) your reviews definitely made me chuckle- and three of them! Thanks so much! *hands over cookie*

**Thunk**- =) I don't think you're reading this but… thanks so much for reviewing! LOL yeah… *sigh* I know my fics aren't very PC… pft- especially ironic since I do polysci… *snickers* LOL!! What a terrible fic for you to start off RK on!! Sorry sorry! Hehe- an inu yasha fanfic?! ORO! *passes out from exertion* =) we'll have to see… 

**Midori Natari Himura**^4- my grief! =) thanks so much for reviewing so many chapters! *give cookie and ice cream* wait… *hands over vanilla crème frap* ^_^ *giggles* NAR!! =) isn't Kenshin perfect?! *swoon* yay for Battousai! *hugs* thanks so much for the reviews!

**Hitokiri**** Hatokou^2- =) thanks so much for your reviews! They were hilarious! And- I'll keep your suggestions in mind! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**orange_sherbet- =) thanks for the review! LOL! Your review made me laugh!! ^_^ hope you're ok!! *gives Band-Aid***

AUTHORS NOTES: I've noticed I have this fixation with making people sick, neh? La- I guess it's an indication of emotional vulnerability on a different plane- and when people don't feel well emotionally it affects their health… (yeah, yeah, believe it or not, I amn't a blithering drooling idiot…) 

O_o who would have thought keeping something simple and lighthearted would be hard?  Or just staying happy? *nemo shakes head* grief.  Only me. 

REVIEW PLEASE! =) Inspire me! Make me laugh! 

Thanks for reading! *offers mud pie with hot fudge and whipped cream to reviewers* 

_Daja__, Vesca,  Hinami-chan,  Tan Kimiko, Joey, Midori Natari Himura,  Istoria,  Battousai angel, Gypsy-chan, Spellcaster Inverse Gabriev, ewunia, Isis 13, CheriMarmalade, Eve, & Jason M. Lee I LOVE you! *mega glomps* Thank you *so* much for putting me on your favorite author list!! _

Push the button. 


	9. Three's Company

I just changed minor details. The next chapter should be coming soon.

Reviewer Responses at the end. –[Remember to review!] Thanks.

Chapter Nine: Three's Company

            "You know," she said in a bright and carefree tone, belying none of her inner emotions, "I really can't remember. All the insults and compliments were flowing so freely tonight." She laughed a little, and Kenshin paused slightly, confused.

            I thought we were supposed to make her flustered, not the other way around!

            [Well, it's about time you learned not everything can go your way- and we tried, sessha says we're done with it.] 

            Ask for for a goodbye kiss! Battousai's eyes lit up with the sudden burst of inspiration. 

            **Er****- how are we going to manage that? **

            [Kaoru's going to bokken us into the next era if you even *mention* that to her …] the rurouni moaned. 

            **While I'm not against that idea, I am adverse to unnecessary pain and blundering- don't you think that's going a bit far de gozaru ka?**

But Battousai was too distracted, watching the movement of Kaoru's lips in fascination. 

            "Mou- Kenshin… Kenshin!" Kaoru snapped her fingers. 'I thought I had distracted him enough, but now he's completely zoned on me! Stupid man! I don't want him to play games with me, but I also don't want him to completely withdraw… Ugh, I am so confused. At least I'll have time to sort everything out…'

            He plastered on a grin that made the rurouni sit back and take notes. As she blinked at him, he put a hand to the back of his neck. 

            "I just wanted to make sure I told you, Kaoru-dono, and to let you know that I do notice these things."

            OOooo that was **very** nice.

            **Thanks, I thought it would help us out.**

            [You guys are pathetic…de gozaru yo.]

            I'd like to see you do better!

            She frowned. "I think you did..." she looked at him closely. "Are you feeling alright Kenshin? You're acting a little bit different than normal..." 'Not that you really ever act normal, but now you're acting abnormal for even you...' She paused and he looked at her curiously. 'Great, now I'm the one talking to myself... at least Kenshin's personalities manifest... maybe its better if he's gone for a while.'

            [Now look at what you've done.] The rurouni said while cringing.          

            **I hope she's ok de gozaru…**

            This is all your fault. Battousai said petulantly to the rurouni with a menacing look. 

            "ARGH"

            "Kaoru-dono?" he asked from her side, violet eyes wide with alarm.

            Shoot, what did we do now?

            [Sessha knew you were doing it wrong.] the rurouni said smugly.

            **Groan**.

            Kaoru breathed in deeply for a few minutes, deep in thought then spoke as she felt she had an epiphany. "Kenshin, are you actually nervous about this trip?"

            "Oro?"

            Ok, what just happened here?

            [Sessha doesn't care, as long as she's not mad and hitting us.] The rurouni said happily.

            Would you just **shut up**?

            [Sessha thought you wanted me to help de gozaru.]

            Well you're really not doing anything to further our interaction with Kaoru, now are you?

            Kaoru began to speak.

            **Stop**. Kenshin interjected. **Both of you.**

            "I'm sorry Kenshin- I was being misleading. I really am concerned about your health and safety, and your absence will be weighing on me heavily... and I didn't mean to lash out on you like that." She grinned. "I guess little tanuki-chan still can't take compliments, neh?"   

            She smiled beautifully at him, but he couldn't read her expression. "I'm sure I was just misreading you." she laughed. "I'll never understand men..." She turned away and shyly tucked a few hairs behind her ear. "And I doubt Rui will actually be able to teach me to understand them like he said..." she spoke softly into her shoulder to herself.

            **_What_ was that? What did Kaoru-dono just say?**

            So much for this whole non-killing vow… Battousai said, rummaging through a chest for a katana.

            [That's just not very proper to say to a young lady de gozaru yo.] The rurouni said disapprovingly. When both Kenshin and Battousai gave him an inquisitive stare and a hard one, respectively, he responded defensively, [What? It simply _isn't _de gozaru_._]

            Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out, Yahiko walked unto the porch.

            "The tea's ready for you guys- and Megumi made some cakes for you too." He didn't look at them and continued to speak blithely. "Neh, Kaoru- Megitsune wouldn't give me one, but there are enough for you both to have two at least- can't  I please have one? Please?"

            "Sure Yahiko-chan." She said absentmindedly, a delicate blush on her cheeks. Yahiko stiffened and looked surreptitiously at both Kenshin and Kaoru's faces. 

            'Aww crap- I have the worst timing in the world.'

            "Uh, on second thought, nevermind. I'm sure there's something for us hidden in the kitchen… Anyway, Sano and I are going to walk Megumi and Dr. Genzai and the girls back- Megumi says she'll be back tomorrow, Kaoru, but she forgot some things. See ya!"

            "Mm-whatever you want Yahiko." Kaoru said distractedly, but Yahiko was already out of earshot, more than eager to leave Kenshin's intimidating piercing gaze. 

            We gotta get her thoughts back on us.

            **Yes of course, but how gozaru ka?**

            Both men sat silently, pondering. Their concentration was suddenly broken by the random thought,

            [Sessha wonders if they left any dishes for me to do… Megumi made Sano and Yahiko wash the dinner dishes, but maybe sessha can wash the cups from tea…]    

            I thought you didn't like doing dishes and the other chores.

            **Yes… that's right… **Kenshin looked at the rurouni strangely.

            The rurouni stared off into space, choosing not to reply. 

            Kenshin sweatdropped. **I think the stress is getting to all of us de gozaru.**

            Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, and began getting up. "I think tea seems like a good idea right now. I'll go get it before it steeps for too long."

            "All right Kaoru-dono." He smiled back at her, enjoying the somewhat more natural atmosphere.

            **As much as I don't like saying it…**** I think it's a little better when we're alone.**

            Of course it's better when we're alone with Kaoru! Then we can-

            **The flowers!**

            _Hurry!_

            He dashed to his room, and plucked the flowers out of the bowl of water he had put them in. 

            [You know, it wasn't very polite to just leave Kaoru-dono without telling her anything de gozaru.]

            Both other personalities ignored him and hurried back to his seat on the porch, relieved that Kaoru had yet to return. 

            **Calm down- we have to keep acting normally.**

            I'm _trying_…

            [Why don't you look at the stars de gozaru ka?] Was the calm suggestion.

            You know… that's actually a good idea…

            Kaoru took long enough for Kenshin to begin wondering where she was, and as he contemplated getting up and going to her, Kaoru walked unto the porch holding a heavy tray. She opened her mouth, but Kenshin seemed so deep in thought, that she didn't want to disturb him. She stood there, hovering in the doorway, observing Kenshin for a few minutes, and she was so engrossed in watching him that she almost didn't notice the flowers that were lying right where she had been sitting.

            "We're both very contemplative tonight, aren't we?" She set down the tray and picked up the bouquet in one smooth motion, bringing the blossoms to her nose. 

            Kenshin turned to her, and then said in a slightly amused tone, "Sessha is going to miss Tanabata- and he didn't want another fiasco like that one year…"

            Damn straight- that was a **nightmare.**

            [You have no idea…] The rurouni said woefully, rubbing his head. 

            Kaoru set down the flowers, a slow smile blooming on her face. She touched a few of the petals almost reverently and said softly,

            "We have been through a lot, haven't we Kenshin?"

            "Yes, we have Kaoru-dono."

            [A bit too much if you ask sessha…]

            **We didn't…**

            We haven't done some things… Battousai said lasciviously. 

            [Hentai.]

            "Mmm… not even what most people would think about-" Kaoru continued in a contemplative tone,  "like if they knew about you saving Japan countless time… but I mean *us.* So many silly things happened that wouldn't occur to anyone else."

            Kenshin drank his tea in silent agreement. 

            You know, this is all your fault.

            [Sessha hasn't the faintest idea what you're talking about.]

            Kaoru looked at the tray in between them and said gently, "Try one Kenshin- I know they aren't perfect, but I made them and even Yahiko said they were acceptable." She picked up a tea cake and handed it to him, and his fingers brushed against hers. Kaoru looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks, due to her embarrassment for her lack of culinary ability, she told herself. 

            She's so cute… Battousai said smitten.

            [Get away from sessha de gozaru.]

            Kenshin smiled as he took it. "I've never been one to criticize your cooking, Kaoru-dono." He said honestly. "But it really has been improving recently."

            That's right! My koishii is perfect!

            [She's encroaching on sessha's territory…] The rurouni sniffed. 

            Kaoru grinned and said, "Thanks Kenshin- but compared to all the other women in your life…" she laughed. "Megumi could be a doctor _or_ a chief, and Tae is one!" 

            In the relaxed atmosphere still feeling unusually honest and straight forward, Kenshin forgot to keep his tongue in check and said absentmindedly,

            "I guess, but nobody could compare to Tomoe though. She was domestic perfection in every way." Too late, he realized what he was saying.

            [Wow, even I couldn't have done better. Congratulations.]

            #@$^&~%#$*@+

            A brittle smile replaced Kaoru's smile and her eyes shone brightly.

            "Well," she said with false cheerfulness, "thank goodness I'm not trying to replace her." 'Anymore…' "Goodnight Kenshin." 'Why do you keep sending these mixed signals and insulting me like this, Kenshin?' She got up carefully, picking up the tray. She took a few steps towards the kitchen then turned back and said calmly, "Be well… I hope you have a nice and safe trip. I- I don't think I'll be able to send you three off, so please give Sano and Yahiko my farewells. Sleep well."

            She left quickly, and after a few minutes, Kenshin heard the door of her room snap shut.

            I'm… so… **_stupid_**. Battousai said, long minutes later.

            [Yup de gozaru.]

            How did that slip out?! I meant… I meant to talk to her more about Tomoe… but… not like _that_.

            The rurouni shrugged. [You were just telling the truth, you know.]          

            Kenshin was too dejected to speak.

            A long time later, Kenshin slowly gathered himself up and trudged over to Kaoru's room, too afraid to enter, but unwilling to just leave her. Finally, he settled himself by her door.

            **I wonder what I should say to Yahiko when he comes back… and especially if Sano is with him…**

            After a few hours however, he was surprised they were still gone, but then figured they had stayed with Dr. Genzai or gone to Sano's place, and he was grateful. Kenshin listened at Kaoru's door for a long time… but he heard no unusual sounds and nothing happened. Kaoru went through her nightly rituals are usual, read a little, blew out her candle, got in her bed, and shortly after, she fell asleep.

            She… didn't do anything differently than normal.

            [You know, it's a little scary how you know exactly what Kaoru-dono does each night.]

            Battousai glared, and proceeded to ignore him. She… she didn't cry…

            [That's a good thing, isn't it de gozaru?]

            **I really don't know…**

Hours later, Kenshin fell asleep, leaning comfortably against a beam, satisfied Kaoru wasn't crying, yet somehow feeling troubled in his soul because of that fact. 

AN: I hope you liked this. It was very very very hard for me to continue writing it in the same tone, but I took comfort that there has been a slight change and this chapter called for something a bit more serious.

Things are hopefully getting better- we shall see.

^_~ Unloading some stuff in therapy. But you don't care and don't want to hear about that. :-D

Anyway, I felt like I had gotten back into the swing of things with this chapter, so we'll have to see.

9/17/02

**marstanuki**^3- =) yah, AA is me! LOL hm, *sigh* I dunno what I was thinking starting so many things but, la! I can do it… eventually… - thanks for reading!! . Sorry, life was sucky... hopefully I can update more often...-will do, I'll add you onto my e-mail list. :-D

**Hitokiri**** Hatokou**- *laughs* it's ok, you can dislike Rui… *phew* I guess it's good you're not so attached to him since we all know what's going to happen… hm… *blushes* about that "hot stuff" first of all, there'd be my personal apprehensiveness, and now somebody I know has found me… so LOL unless you kill him off, I think most of my stuff will be relatively tame. =) again, I loved the review, thanks!

**K-chan**- *nemo joins in waving K/K flag* =) thanks for reviewing!

**Isis**** 13**- oro! Cliffhangers? *twiddles thumbs and looks everywhere but at Isis* me? *gives innocent rurouni smile* ^_^ LOL! Hey, dvd's are better than nothing, which is what I've got… *tear*

**Aki-chan**- *high five* =) thanks so much for the encouragement!

**macy**-  oro, sorry, I know the chapter was short… *wince* I just… was finding it really hard to write- no inspiration but I wanted to get it out… Make sense? Sorry- hopefully you'll like this one better! *laughs* yeah, let's say I'm developing the… "unexplored" side of Battousai!

**Jason M. Lee**^9- *giggles* yay for fast connections! Uh-oh… you just gave me an idea… and I don't know if you'll like it… =) but it'll all work out in the eventual end! ^_^ A faithful reviewer of so many people, and so helpful. Thanks a bunch. As to one issue, I guess there are blatant cultural mistakes in this story, but this one... I've been working to keep lighthearted and simple. It is meant to be a [solely] fun read.

**tenshineko**- LOL! *bows* thank you for your confidence in me! Hm, =) interesting idea, but I dunno if I could do horror (good idea tho!). Pft- I tend to be a wuss when it comes to that. Hehe- I loved your review!

**Tanuki-dono**- orororo! Working on the rest! *laughs* well, if you're going to camp out, you can stay on the porch- that'll offer more shelter ^_^ So glad you like this!

**Pia****-san**- *looks around for inspiration* hm… =) maybe it'll hit me when I least suspect it, or when I'm making lunch… oro! I'm glad you like my story and the divisions of Kenshin! I actually have really tried to separate them. 

**Yen**^2- *huge grin* hm… *giggles* I think now I might just add some more k/k scenes for you… I'm so glad you like the different characters (within Kenshin)! I hope I've kept it somewhat realistic.

**Shojin**** Takaru**^2-=) no harm done, I'm sure you didn't *mean* to miss me… I hope… hehe- it's ok… a lot of the time my stuff flops - and your review did make me giggle!  Definitely continue to write! *offers cookie to start inspiration* :-D I still love your reviews. 

**SukiHunny**- orororo! Er well… =) I hope [this] comes out sooner too! I'm thinking… *sniff* I lost a part of a chapter I had written during the move! *wails* I don't know what to do now!! Thanks for the review!

**LSR-7**- gomen, gomen! Hm, cliffhanger… okok, I admit it! I… I… (pft- seriously? I didn't know how she should react and I hoped someone would have an opinion and offer it in a review!!) I seriously will work on making this chapter longer!

**Vesca**- LOL thanks for the review! Hehe- *sigh* yeah, I have two unfinished chapters for other stories… Ororo- well, by the time you read this I will (hopefully) have unfinished chapters for other fics… well, I found "his and her circumstances" in ff.net, but I dunno what I was supposed to do w/ "righstuff.com"… sorry! But I will try to look into it.

**Ayumi**- *laughs* well I don't know if I can type b/c my head is so weighted down with ego now… =) ororo- okok, I hadn't planned on it, but I added a K/K scene to this chapter b/c you were so enthusiastic!

**Tan Kimiko**- *offers dessert of choice* ^_^ doesn't matter- I'm still thrilled. LOL- yeah, O_o Kenshin talking to… himself… & two others ones of himself… glad you like it!

**DiaBLo**-=) I think I now take pride in how many reviews I've written (along w/ the huge pride from how many I've received) thanks! *hugs*- I'm trying to make this unique…

**Kamimura**** Kaoru**- =) I'm glad you like this!  Thanks for reviewing!

**ariescelestial**- =) I'm glad you like how I present Kenshin- I'm trying to make him different and keep it all light hearted, I guess it's a break for him from what everyone else puts him through. *purses mouth* as to the reviewer responses, yeah, I know it's frustrating to think you're going to get a giant chapter and not… but… *shrug* I do it b/c… I always feel so disappointed when an author addressesother people and not me when I review- and I *really* liked being acknowledged, so I guess I'm doing it for everyone else! Sorry if it bothers you!

**Chri**- yeah, =) a lot of interesting things can happen in 3 months… hehe, oh well, glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Bunny**- ^_^ I love your name! =) I'm glad you found this and that you like it! *wince* uhm… *offers ice for tooth* I dunno =) I like ice.

**Fall Rate**^4- *laughs* I indulged in a hysterical bout of laughter after I read your reviews… gotta watch myself now. =) hope my generalization of RK characters worked for you…LOL- yes, you are a jerk. Mou "rather clever" *sniffs disdainfully* haha, Battousai… *snickers* only you. ^_^ thanks for reading!! 

**Gochan**- *laughs and claps hands* that was hilarious!! =) maybe I should lock the rurouni up w/ you and let you bully him a bit, b/c so far he seems to be backing down. Oro! Your review was hilarious and I loved it!  Thank you thank you thank you!

**_5/5/03_****_ ^_~_**

**Hatokirei**- *blink* *blink* :-D I really can't think of a response to your review, but believe me, I loved it.

**Azura**** Dea**- I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully now things will be getting better. Thanks for your support.

**SukiHunny**- Here you go. ^_^

**Crystal**- Thanks for the encouragement! 

**Istoria****-** *muah* thanks a bunch for the review

**Peggy Bundy**- ^_^ We'll see who gets control.

**Spellcaster**** Inverse Gabriev**^8- ^_~ Glad you like it! Thank you *SO* incredibly much for reviewing each chapter! You have no idea at all how grateful I am! *major glomps!* 

**Mauken**- O_o concussions are bad. :-D I advise you not to do that. As to pies… mmmm what a waste, don't smash your head in them, eat them!!  =) glad you like Battousai. *wink* I like him too. 

**_5/13/03_****__**

**Rekka's**** Angel**- I'm so glad you liked the inter-Kenshin parts, =) it's what I pay the most attention to. :-D

**Rath**- Thanks a million for the encouragement.

**Fire Mistress**- Haha, here you go. :-D

**Shiomei**-*grin* Thanks for reviewing. (Yeah, I said in my bio the previous few chapters were reposts)

**Hecate**^2-I truly appreciated the review, and I'm ever so grateful for you pointing out specific things in this story! *gives cheesecake* Mmmmm- but I would prefer Battousai [too]!

**la-****nonymous**- ^_~ Read and find out- thanks for the interest!

**furygrrl**-^_^ I like that system.

**Istoria**-=Þ I'm working on it, thanks for the support!

**brownilocs**-haha "K-B-R-K-R" very nice. ^_^ Thanks for the review!

**Ryoko**^3- =) I really liked how polite your review ended. -cute. (:-X Yahiko just always makes such a great scapegoat... sorry about that) O=) [getting where?]

**Reviewer**^2- Wow, your review definitely made me smile. I'm grateful.-also, I've been saying this to some people, this story is meant to be light hearted. For something with a tad bit more "content" you might want to try some of my other stories... ^_^ Thanks!

**Serenity-Kenshin**- Heh, I'd like to be crafty, but I think this will be a k/k. 

**Tsume**** Yamagata**-Yeah... K/K are perfect aren't they? *dreamy sigh*

**Shinta**- ^_^ Haha, thanks for reading it all!

**evilangeL**- *gives strawberry shortcake* mmmmm ^_^ I'm so glad my story amused you!

**Polka Dot**^2-Kenshin does seem to have issues, neh? ^_~ Hopefully they will be resolved... haha, poor rurouni... :-P I'll think about the internal fighting.

**swtrkgurlz**-haha, thanks for disciplining Yahiko, he can get out of hand sometimes... =

**amarome**- hm.... time will tell. ^_^ I do like the ship idea though...

**Yuki**-Whoa- Happy Belated Birthday- I hope it was great! :-D

**Kenshin**- I hope my e-mail explained a little... thanks for your interest!

**lizzie**^2- ^_^ Your reviews made me smile.

**koishii**-Yes, and I'll try!

**San**- O_o I'm... flattered... yet scared at the same time... *blink* am I odd? Or are you? ... Does it matter? ^_~

**Shiek**- Er... oro... break my fourth way? Whatever you mean... I hope not!

**Icegal**- =) I'm so glad you reviewed.

**shishigami13**- WOW! :-D I have the biggest smile on my face from your review! *hugs* Thank you so much! (And yes, I'm trying to keep this story lighthearted)

**Mika blue eyes**- ^_^ Your review amused me, and I shared it with a friend. (And I think your pen name is really cool)

**Vixie**- Er... (honestly, I'm a bit scared) Heh, thanks for the review. (Might be one of my biggest) -you're gonna have to translate some things for me though...

AN: Should I leave out the "de gozaru's" etc, or put them back in?

(unedited)

**More reviews=more inspiration.**

***muah***


	10. Uh Oh?

4/8/04 –Yes, dear friends, I am editing. Forgive me. However, after I repost the next chapter, there will be a new one. Thanks for you patience and love. 

6/28 -It's my birthday. Honest to goodness. –Grant my birthday wish and drop me a review, won't you? ^_^  _(__Can you believe I originally posted this chapter in… '03 I believe? I'm such a bad girl.)_

O_o Wow. A completely new chapter. Are you as excited as I am? :-D [I have to admit, I wasn't going to end the chapter where I did… but then, it just seemed so perfect. What do you think?]

Review:

[]= rurouni

= Battousai

bold= Kenshin

""= dialogue

''= thoughts

typos= I'm stupid

Chapter Ten: Uh Oh?

            The next morning, Kenshin woke up early as usual. He had finally gone to his own room after waking up outside in the middle of the night. He stretched carefully, and then began packing for his three month voyage. As he did so, her inner personalities also became more alert and active. 

            **Do you think we should go check on Kaoru-dono de gozaru?**

            I don't know…

            [It really makes no difference, since it would be almost impossible to make things worse, de gozaru.]

            "I really don't know what to do…" Kenshin groaned, as he tied up his bundle. He stilled, and looked at the door, reaching for his sakabatou. As his fingers closed around the scabbard, the door slid open. 

            "Kenshin-get up! We gotta-" The man froze and eyed the blade at his neck, albeit a dull side, warily. 

            …

            "Are you ok buddy?" He asked a few seconds later, shoving the blade away and stepping back. 

            **Uhm****, what was that?** **What just happened?**

            I… guess I'm just a little on edge. Battousai said abashedly. 

            [Nice pun, de gozaru.] The rurouni grinned evilly. Both other personalities groaned. 

            "I'm fine-let's go." Sano began walking to Kaoru's room, so Kenshin said quickly, "Kaoru-dono said goodbye to me for all of us for the time being last night, so we should not disturb her, de gozaru."

            "Uh... ok…" Sano said slowly. His mind was racing, but he didn't want to irritate Kenshin while he was so obviously volatile. "Well, come on- you got your stuff? The kid's outside waiting for us."

            "Let's go." Kenshin said gruffly, picking up his bundle and following Sano out into the courtyard. He walked next to Sano, looking at Kaoru's door out the corner of his eye, in hopes that she would be awake and seeing them off, but her door were still shut as tightly as ever, and if that were any indication, she was still sleeping soundly on her futon. They walked outside, and Sano carefully bolted the gate from inside before hopping over it. 

            "Mornin' Ken-shin." Yahiko yawned sleepily. 

            "Goodmorning, Yahiko." He smiled.

            Yahiko woke up a little and seemed to be looking past Kenshin. "Where's Busu?" He asked curiously. Nobody spoke for a few seconds.

             "I wanted to say 'bye to her again." Yahiko added before it seemed he realized he was still speaking. 

            Sano cast a quick glance at Kenshin before clapping the adolescent on the back, saying, "She said that to you last night—and she gave Kenshin her regards to all of us. Anyway, she's getting her beauty sleep, and you know how much she needs it." He guided Yahiko away from the dojo as he spoke.

            "Y-yeah…" The boy agreed, though there was a slightly wistful tone to his voice. 

            **I do wish that I—that is we'd gotten a chance to see Kaoru before we left.**

            Definitely.

            [Personally, Sessha wants to know how Sano got so smooth all of a sudden. He wouldn't be half bad at gambling if he gambled that way, de gozaru.]

            **True,**** that's a good point…** Kenshin said, giving the rurouni a strange look.

            Little did the three males know, but Kaoru was indeed awake and had been out of her room long before Sano had arrived to meet Kenshin. And she had heard what Yahiko said, so as she listened to their footsteps fade away, there was a small yet content smile playing about her lips. 

            'I guess I should never assume with males, especially those three, because they'll always find some way to surprise me.' She began her morning toiletries. 'But… I'd never had thought Yahiko would be such a softie. Or be the one to say that.' She chuckled to herself. 'What will happen next? Megumi and Sano will stop fighting?" She paused while brushing her hair in mid stroke. 'I forgot… Megumi wants to _talk_ to me today…' She said to the air, "Mou."

            Kaoru sighed, still smiling fondly to herself, still thinking about Yahiko. She passed Kenshin's room and her expression sobered a littlie. 'At least this time I know what he's doing and where he's off to… I do hope everything will be all right.' She peered into the room, noticing a few more touches in it, making it appear slightly more lived in. 'I am glad Kenshin is making this more his home…' A few minutes later, she caught herself. 'I had better take a bath- it'll be relaxing and I want to look good today.'

            While bathing, a thought floated into her mind and began nagging her. 'What am I going to do about Kenshin and Rui?' But she firmly pushed it out of her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Well, there's our ship!" Sano said cheerfully, weaving in between the boxes of cargo on the wharf with an easy familiarity.

            Kenshin's eyes followed to where Sano's finger was pointing. He blinked. "I'm surprised, de gozaru… that ship actually looks seaworthy."

              "Tell me about it," Yahiko muttered. "It's probably some fish carrier, though, and Sano agreed for us to sleep in the hold or something."

            Sano shot them each a dirty look.

            "Oro!" **I must have said that out loud…**

            [And you said **Sessha** wasn't being polite!] The rurouni gloated. 

            Is this _your_ doing? Battousai asked suspiciously. Before the two of them could begin to argue, a man clapped Kenshin heartily on the back. 

            "This is your man, Sano? The toughest fighter in all of Japan?" He guffawed happily. "Well I guess this proves appearances can be deceiving, because I'll take your word on his skills, or at least believe he can hold his own." The man said good-naturedly. 

            You bet your sweet life. Battousai snarled. 

            The rurouni sighed and said in a long suffering tone, [I don't know why I let Sano convince me to do these things.] He sighed again. [At least he didn't mistake me for a woman…] 

            You like it. Battousai said smugly, simply glad that the rurouni was suffering, still bitter at him for continually messing things up with Kaoru.

            Their attention was again drawn away from each other before greater conflict could arise.

            "… pirates, a few ships haven't returned in the past month, so a lot of the captains have been nervous, and ship owners have been canceling trips." The large man Anji grinned. "But we're a bit more daring. I tell you, if we get this cargo through safely, and the next shipment in, we could be set for life."

            "For life?!" Sano exclaimed.

            "Wow, then you could repay all your debts and break even, rooster head." Yahiko teased Sano. 

            **We could really use that money…**

            Just think about all the stuff we could get for Kaoru! And all that we could do for her…

            "Of course the money will have to be divided evenly amongst the crew…" Anji said ponderously. 

            One could almost visibly see the hearts of the three males sinking.

            "Well, come on." Anji said happily. "We've got a lot that needs to be moved, cargo to be loaded, and right now you three are needed to make sure that we have no stowaways and that none of the crew "jumps ship" if you know what I mean." He said with a wink, then looked back at them. "Maybe, two. Here son," he said, bringing a heavy hand down on Yahiko kindly. "Let me show you a special job I have for you." And he kept talking to the lad as he led him away and unto the ship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   Meanwhile, at the dojo

            Kaoru stared. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She blinked. And again. Nope—she wasn't dreaming. She hadn't fallen asleep in her bath, and it wasn't an after effect of getting soap in her eye. Finally, she found her voice. 

            "Megumi… you do know you're… that this… no offense meant, but, your stay here is only temporary, right?"

            "Of course Kaoru," Megumi said firmly, before turning to the young men carrying her trunks, which were blocking the entire walk way in front of the dojo. "careful boys! Those have very fragile things packed inside!"

            "… but Megumi…"

            "Oh honestly Kaoru. You of all people should know how high maintenance it is being a woman, especially now. How can one get a man when they don't have anything?"

            "Maybe that's why you don't have one." Kaoru muttered, thinking _'I have quite enough boy problems, thankyouverymuch, and I don't even want to get into the whole issue of _stuff_. Not that I even see how that's relevant!'_

            "What was that?"

            "Oh, nothing." Kaoru said vaguely and tried to walk away, but Megumi snagged her by the arm.

            "Watch and learn." The taller woman whispered in a completely different tone.

            Kaoru looked at the hand on her arm, then the woman, and shaking off the hand, said plainly,

            "What?!"

            Megumi rolled her eyes. "Those men!" she gestured. "How do you think I got them to carry my trunks over? I convinced them I had all that stuff because of them and that they were the only way I could manage to carry everything. _Males_- there is nothing like an ego stroking to have them be at your beck and call."

            Kaoru watched the struggling young men warily for a few minutes, then looked back and Megumi blankly. _'She could have just packed less…' _ The older woman had a smile playing about her lips. 

            "Look at those muscles." She murmured, looking at some of the strapping young men straining to lift the large wooden boxes. 

            Kaoru groaned and moved away. 'I will never understand Megumi. Ever.' Lost in her thoughts, she bumped into someone. The person studied her, and to her surprise, didn't move away.

            "Is everything alright Kaoru-chan?"

            "Rui-kun!" With Megumi moving half of the clinic into her dojo, Kaoru had completely forgotten that she had agreed to meet with Rui.

            "Come on." She said urgently, taking his hand and dragging him into the kitchen before Megumi could see them and interfere or say any more strange things. As soon as they got into the room, Kaoru pushed Rui in, peered outside the door, and slid it shut quietly.

            "Kaoru, is everything alright?" Rui asked in concern.      

            "Everything's fine," she said brightly. "I'm just hiding from Megumi, that's all. Her, and her trunks, and those men."

            He moved to her side and took hold of her arm in a firm grasp, yet he was careful not to hurt her. 

            "Are they giving you any trouble?" He asked. Kaoru looked at him in surprise, and he tightened his hold. "Are they?"

            "No…" she said slowly.

            He held her gaze and arm for a few more seconds, before releasing her slowing, and exhaling, "Good." As he pulled her into an embrace.

            'What is going on?' thought Kaoru.

            A few seconds later, Rui stepped back. "Excuse me- I got a little carried away, but when I thought you were in danger, and everything around the dojo was so hectic…" his jaw hardened.       

            Kaoru looked at him carefully, then took his hand. He wound his fingers in between hers. "It's ok," she said softly, "and you know I can take care of myself." She gently extracted her hand then moved to boil some water, trying to buy some time to compose her racing thoughts. While she filled the kettle, Rui stoked the fire. As he stood up and straightened, he placed a package she didn't even notice that he'd been carrying on the table.

            "Tea cakes." He said simply. Kaoru blinked, then smiled brilliantly.

            "Thank you."

            "It's my pleasure." He said with a smile. 

            Kaoru grinned back. "Just as well- I don't want to make us sick by even attempting to make anything on my own."

            Rui opened his mouth to say something, but a loud crash startled both of them. They glanced at each other than moved to the door in one accord. Outside, was a lone trunk- probably what had made the noise, and a lone Megumi standing in the courtyard with her hands on her hips. The scowl on her face disappeared as she spied Rui with Kaoru.

            "Oh, I didn't even notice you arrive! Would you please help me with this trunk?"

            "Megumi…" Kaoru growled.

            "Oh all right," the woman shrugged elegantly. "come on, I'm sure the three of us can move it rather easily." As they struggled with the large object, Megumi explained her behavior. "Those men have been harassing me at the clinic, coming in with splinters and other silly things, keeping me from helping _real_ patients, so I thought I'd be nice and let them help me for once. I hope that teaches them a lesson."

            "Well done, Megumi-san." Rui said, shaking his head with a grin on his face. Kaoru blinked. 'No wonder Megumi is known as the fox-lady...'

            "Thank you." She said as they set down the trunk in the room Megumi would be staying in. "At least they didn't decide to leave until the last one…" Megumi glanced at the couple then said, "Well, it's pretty late in the day, and I told Dr. Genzai I'd only been gone for a while, so I'd better be going." As she walked away, she called over her shoulder, "Kaoru, be a dear and check the last trunk would you? I don't think anything was broken since it was filled with boxes of powder, but just make sure please."

            "Won't you join us for lunch first?" asked Rui.   

            "Yes, you haven't eaten yet." Kaoru pointed out.

            "No, no, I'm fine, believe me." Megumi said with a wink. And with that, she was gone.

            'Alone again.' Kaoru thought with a slight flutter. 'And this time it really is only the two of us.' Then she thought, 'I hope he doesn't expect me to cook… especially after my comment…I did warn him…' But to her relief, Rui was speaking.            

            "Why don't we go visit your friend Tae at the Akabeko? It is almost time for lunch, and thinking about their sukiyaki is making my mouth water."      

            Kaoru beamed in relief. "I haven't seen Tae in a while and I think that sounds wonderful."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Late that night, Kaoru yawned in sleepy satisfaction. Other than the ruckus that occurred at the beginning of the day, everything had gone smoothly. Tae had been thrilled to see Kaoru with Rui and she had plied them with many complementary dishes- all of which Rui had paid for- as he had paid for everything else, to Kaoru's dismay. 

            They had then taken a long leisurely stroll, finding a small shrine and sitting there to avoid some of the afternoon sun and heat. They had then returned to the dojo, where both of them had eaten only snacks that evening, too full from lunch to eat another meal.  Rui had stayed with her till dusk, before he reluctantly took his leave of her. Shortly after he left, the front door opened, and Kaoru stood up sleepily.

            "Welcome back, Megumi." She said through a yawn.

            Megumi smiled fondly, then asked, "Where's Rui-san?"

            "Oh, you just missed him. He stayed longer in hopes of seeing you, but he had to go."

            Megumi seemed amused. "I never pictured myself as an excuse." She chuckled to herself softly. "That man is just too crafty."

            "What?" Kaoru asked carelessly, thinking Megumi had been talking to her.

            "Nothing- I'm tired, and we should both go to bed, Kaoru-chan."

            "Do you want any tea?"

            Images of over steeped bitter tea and a long sleepless night sprang into Megumi's head. "No, thank you, I already ate and had tea and Dr. Genzai's." was her truthful answer.

            "Oh, all right. Maybe we'll all drink tea and chat tomorrow."

            Megumi cringed slightly. "Mm… maybe, goodnight Kaoru-chan." She called back as she stepped quickly to her room. Kaoru watched her disappearing form with an evil smile. 'You and Rui aren't the only ones who can be tricky.' She thought smugly, going to her own room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ("Back" on the boat…)

            Kenshin stared at his two companions, looking for all he was worth like a deer caught in headlights, or the Meiji equivalent.

            "So, who _do_ you like?" Pressed Yahiko, echoing Sano's question.

            **Ororororororo**

            Answer them, 'I don't _like_ anyone, I _love_ Kaoru.

            [Is there any way to cure immaturity, de gozaru ka?]

            **How did this topic ever even come up?**

            Luckily for Kenshin, the captain's voice rang out. "Lights out- first watch report!"

            **Oh thank goodness…** Once the ship's crew dimmed or blew out most of the lamps hanging about in various places, most of the crew would go to sleep, and nobody was to say a word since they had been told that noise carried over water more easily than on land, and they did not want to draw any attention to themselves if at all possible.

            Do you love Kaoru?" Battousai asked Kenshin.

            **Well yes, of course, how could I not?**

            Good. Battousai seemed satisfied. Then, surprising all of them, and possibly even himself, he turned to the rurouni and spoke. 

            You know, I think you love her too.

Reviewer Response:  (Incidentally, I adore all of you.)

**lizzie^****2**- ^_^ Thanks for the review and encouragement! *hugs* Oo, thanks for picking up on all the minor details.

**mihoyonagi**- Hm, sorry this isn't that deep of a fic. It's meant really to be read for purely enjoyment factors, and if you'd like something with a bit more content, "Complicated Love" or "Prom" (When I revive it) should be better. -Also, anything more serious is more implicit, in this story.

**Samachan23**- :-D Thank you for the review... Hm... Megumi doing what? *tilts head, confused*

**Icega**l-Yeah, Kenshin does have an amazing talent for messing things up, doesn't he? Poor guy...

**Lem**- :-D I'm so glad you like this story. (Actually... Kenshin has 3 personalities here, 1) Kenshin, 2) Battousai, 3) Rurouni)- sorry about not making that more clear.

**Polka Dot**- I guess it's more of an "up to the reader" to decide who was talking. I feel it could have been a few of them, and possibly their intention wasn't to hurt, but yeah. Definitely that was a bad thing to have said. 

**swtrkgurlz**- ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter. Heh, yeah, the poor guy is trying to make some sort of a move, but then, since when has Kenshin been super suave?

**FyBanditGrl**- :-D Much thanks for the review! 

**Rekka's**** Angel**- Pain killers? *wince* I hope everything is ok now- thanks so much for reviewing even though you were in pain! I hope that chapter amused you!

**Haru**- *blink* Er, cliffhangers? *angel face*- well, actually I honestly didn't think of that chapter as a cliffhanger... but I do hope you're enjoying the story.

**Gracey**- Yay! Thanks so much from reviewing! *hugs* ^_^ I'm glad you like the three personality interaction. A lot of people think it's too much. -Yeah, I was aiming for a "more realistic" Battousai... I'm so glad you like him!

**Vesca**- Hello miss! -:-\ hm. I'm a tad confused by your review. Sorry- I do have a problem with too much dialogue. *cringe* I'll work on that.

**LaTiNa****-CiNnA**- Thanks so much for the review! Hehe, it definitely made me smile. 

**LSR-7**- Love Hina is really cute. =) I like it. ^_^ I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, it was more devoid of action... *sigh* sometimes it seems these chapters write themselves. (Taking their own sweet time...)

**Jason M. Lee**^2- Thanks for the advice. Kenshin's working on it, poor guy. 

**April-Moon**- I'm really glad you're taking Kaoru's side with this. Thank you for the support- and I promise, no matter how long it takes, I will finish this story.

**ranma1517730129**- ^_^ I love your penname- how do you manage to remember all those numbers? Yeah- I didn't update for stories for a while, poor things, but I am working on them.  . True, things just aren't going so well for the guys right now.

**Brownilocs**- Hm, well, Rui hasn't been ousted yet, but I guess some sort of conclusion will have to be made... =) I'm definitely rooting for a happy ending too.

**genocide**** ex-sync*in**- Thank you for reviewing. ^_~ Poor Kenshin's been getting a lot of abuse.

**Shiek**- LOL I liked your review- it was fun. I'm glad you like how clueless Kenshin is.

**Jen**-I agree, a definite change has to be made in the rurouni. ^_~ I'll work on that.

**Lucrecia**** LeVrai**- Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you're reading my humble little ficcie. And that you pointed out what you liked in the chapter, thanks so much for taking the time to do that.

**Mika blue eyes**- Kenshin does have a lot of mess-ups doesn't he? I feel a little bad for putting him through so much, but I do think that it is fitting. 

(**ananymous**)- Thank you for reading and reviewing, and picking up my story again! I hope you continue to read. I truly appreciate the feedback. 

**Shojin**** Takaru**- :-D *hugs* I adore your reviews. Thanks for always being so encouraging and making me smile.

**Celya**- *ooh* ^_^ I'm honored that you reviewed. I'm so glad you agree with me and think the rurouni is the one with reservations about emotions and such!! I like Rui too :-\ I feel bad for the poor boy, and I'm really torn as to what to do.

**Fullmoon**- Thank you for such a long review. I thoroughly enjoyed it. ^_~ Heh, thanks also for the idea for this chapter. I took it into consideration. 

**marstanuki**- Hi! :-D Haha, thanks for the review. (btw… I'm sure you've seen the lemon repost of your story but… I dunno.)

**sawdust**** monster**- (What a cool penname!) Thank you for taking the time to review! Much appreciated!

**Shiomei**- ^_^ Thanks for the encouragement. 

**jojo**- I do like Kenshin a lot, and I am a sucker for k/k. -Also *sh* but I honestly don't plan on killing anyone off...

**iminyourmind**- heh, interesting name, I like it, though it is slightly disturbing. Sorry I didn't get to update sooner- life pretty much took a baseball bat to my head. L

**myvan**-I'm so glad you like the three personalities of Kenshin! :-X It's actually pretty hard to keep them all separate. -Yeah, Rui and Kenshin will have to have a confrontation at some point, neh? Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing. :-D Wow, all in one setting- I'm grateful. 

**Azura**** Dea**- O_O *hugs love and adoration!* Wow, thanks so much for that review! You have no idea how encouraging it was, and how appreciative it was. -It might be even more fitting that you thought, really, and I'm so glad that you even considered I have life to deal with too. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!

-And I just had to say this... Tasuki is a sexy beast. *drool* Honestly. FY sometimes drives me up the wall, but the boys in it are so pretty. *pets*

Lastly, sorry for the lull in updating- life again happened. We'll see how it all works out. The basic plan… well I don't know. 

But, I do respond to reviews, instant messages, and e-mails. ^_~ I also have a livejournal which can be found on my profile. 

**_Lastly, if you'd like to be notified when I update, please tell me in a review._**

*Hugs* Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing!

^_~ **Bow before**: _Daja2, Vesca, hinami-1412, Fall Rate, Tan Kimiko, Joey8, Midori Natari Himura, Istoria, Battousai angel1, Gypsy-chan, Spellcastre, ewunia, Rishtalak, [eternal aliquis, ego3,] neamh, Jason M. Lee, Kykigirl, IcE-BaNdIt, SailorKagome, DarkLark00, l3al3yanime, Tsuki Karasu, Lilfrozenfire, Kitty127, Babo, Eviljinxypoo, Kikirio-dono, Tears of Amethyst, Mitchy, Aryanne, mango mui mui, Conscience Fairy, Moonseeker, cleoclaudia, Rekka's Angel, Kithkin, whisper*2*imaginary, Tsuki no hikari4, TheEtherway, LifeSavers, fireflies, FrogBunny, deity of death1, Ruriko2, bootleg, Reverie-sama, Jasmine Battousai, EnjeruJoshin, Star of the Sea, Kitsune KeNsHiN, DeeDee-Chan_

Awe, shock and gratitude for putting me on your favorite author's list. ^_^ I really should write a story for you sometime...

…

Make my day. 


	11. Moving Along

AN: 7/17/04. I am a good girl. I may update more. If I don't die. – love me and leave me encouragement. (please)

[Whenever I actually updated this… sometime in the fall of 2003…] **I changed my penname.** [to "infinite nemo"- on the search, you have to type it in as "infinitenemo"]

And even wrote a cute little miserable story about it. I'm still deciding whether I should post it or not. And next- I posted a new story called "Juxtaposition." I don't know what happened… but it feels like it has no friends, and is lonely, so please. Show it some RK lovin'!

This chapter brought to you by all the reviewers, and not _nearly _enough chocolate. pouts [And strawberry pocky. Yum.]

He loves her, He loves her not

A Story by **infinite nemo**

To review:

" "= dialogue

' '= thoughts

= Battousai

**bold**** type**= Kenshin

[ ]= Rurouni

_italics_= a past event/flashback (if it is in a paragraph or more)

Last time…

            Answer them, 'I don't _like_ anyone, I _love_ Kaoru.

            [Is there any way to cure immaturity, de gozaru ka?]

            **How did this topic ever even come up?**

            Luckily for Kenshin, the captain's voice rang out. "Lights out- first watch report!"

            **Oh thank goodness…** Once the ship's crew dimmed or blew out most of the lamps hanging about in various places, most of the crew would go to sleep, and nobody was to say a word since they had been told that noise carried over water more easily than on land, and they did not want to draw any attention to themselves if at all possible.

            Do you love Kaoru?" Battousai asked Kenshin.

            **Well yes, of course, how could I not?**

            Good. Battousai seemed satisfied. Then, surprising all of them, and possibly even himself, he turned to the rurouni and spoke.

            You know, I think you love her too.

**Chapter Eleven**: Moving Along…

            [I don't know what you're taking about. You're completely delusional, de gozaru yo!]

            You were as disappointed as I was today when Kaoru didn't appear that morning. Why else weren't you as vocal as you normally are?

            [You're sadly mistaken, and I'm going to bed.] With that, the rurouni left.

            **Was that a bit too much? You don't want to push him too hard, de gozaru.**

            Nah, I think he does love Kaoru- don't you? You saw how huffy he got just now.

            **It… can seem so… I'd like to think that, but I'm not sure.**

            He does. Battousai said confidently. And it would be a lot easier to win over Kaoru's affections if we're all working together!"

            **True, Yahiko and Sano have been giving us more than our usual quota of strange looks recently.**

            Kenshin fell asleep easily, knowing he had the third watch that night, and he dreamt of all the ways to profess his love to Kaoru… once things worked out- including that minor problem with the rurouni- and of course being back on land and at the dojo.

            Kaoru woke up and stretched. After blinking the haze of sleep from her eyes, she glanced at the calendar, and the first thought she had was that it had been a month. One whole month since Megumi had come to stay with her… a month since Yahiko, Sano and… Kenshin had left… she still thought about them periodically throughout her days, wondering where they were, what they were doing, and if they were all well… and she was thankful that this time they had left, she had still been able to fully function. Of course, having other friends around and knowing those who left meant to return helped a lot. Kaoru chuckled softly. Besides, now that she had some more time to herself, she had been able to tie up some loose ends, develop more in her training, and learn about some of the components that made up Takani Megumi. 

            Also, she was seeing Rui periodically. Sometimes when the three of them, she, Rui, and Megumi were together, Kaoru wondered whether he liked Megumi more than he did her, but the fact that he often brought a male friend along when he knew Megumi would be around rather easily calmed her fear, if fears they were.

            Kaoru had to go to other dojo's and teach classes today, and Megumi had said she might end up staying at the clinic overnight. Rui had mentioned seeing her later in the afternoon or evening, and overall, Kaoru was looking forward to a rather pleasant day.

            While Kaoru felt peaceful, Kenshin most certainly did not. Life on the ship was not difficult- rather, it was easier than at home. He didn't need to cook, nor did he have to wash clothes, and only rarely when he asked did the crew tell him to help clean. Each man had their job, and they were loathe to share it, lest they be deemed expendable.

            However, Kenshin had become accustomed to chores, and he felt idle. Not only that, but having no duties other than protecting the cargo, he found himself becoming very tense, and overly focused, coming up with hundreds of possibilities of attacks to come. While this job wasn't nearly as dangerous as his former career as a hitokiri, there was a difference—in that he strongly desired returning from this trip very much alive to Kaoru-dono.

            Kenshin sighed and resumed pacing. So caught up in his thoughts was he that the rather large and lanky foot that was stuck out in his path was never even noticed.

            "Orororo?"

            Can't you pay attention? Battousai grumbled.

            [Well, I've got a lot on my mind.]

            I'm surprised you even have a mind, sometimes.

            [At least I'm not a hentai with a one-trac-]       

            **Why don't we all calm down and pick ourselves up?**

Both other characters agreed reluctantly. Kenshin turned to Sanosuke.

            "Was that really necessary, de gozaru?"

            "Yes. You're making me nervous with your pacing. You know, only _you_ would _want_ more work." Sano said in disgust. "I can't believe you got thrown out of the scullery for trying to wash dishes."

            Kenshin merely ignored his friend, brushed himself off and resumed his pacing.

            Surprisingly enough, on the social hierarchy of the ship, the so called "muscle" was at the top- and even Yahiko had gained some respect when he had bested a few of the men at sparring. As he had finished, his face had been glowing with pride, and he had unconsciously started walking as if with a destination in mind before stopping short. His expression had fallen for a heartbeat, and then he lifted his head, determination showing in his eyes.

            "I'm gonna train every day now, and then busu will be proud of me, and teach me even more." Kenshin and Sano had both been surprised at Yahiko's reaction, but Yahiko was not finished. "I'll show her- if I defeat all these guys, I'll bet I can defeat busu too!"

            Kenshin exchanged a look with Sano, and both men had grinned, before Sano cuffed the boy on the shoulder good naturedly, causing him to stumble. Although they said nothing to the Yahiko, both men had been proud of him. However, Kenshin didn't understand the implications of Yahiko's words until a while later, when he heard an unusual sound at night. He went to investigate, and found the boy curled up against a cabin, sniffling.

            Kenshin glanced around and saw Sano carefully pacing the deck some distance away, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Assured that everything was under control, the older man knelt down next to the boy.

            "What's wrong, Yahiko?" He asked gently.

            "I-" Yahiko sniffled, quickly scrubbing his eyes to rid them of tears. "I-I…" He took a deep breath, and said in a stronger yet rushed voice, "ImissKaoru."

            **He must really miss her if he's saying her actual name…**

            I miss her too, Battousai agreed glumly. Kaoru koishii…

            [Stop being such a sissy, de gozaru.]

            You. Battousai said darkly, Have got _no _room to talk, Mr. pink gi.

            [You know 80's hair, that's starting to get really old.]

            "Yahiko, you'll see her in less than two months… really it is only about a month away." Kenshin said gently.

            "I know." Yahiko said gloomily, "and I've been ok for the first two months, but… but what if things are _different_ when we get home?"

            "Oro. Different?"

            What the de gozaru is he talking about?

            "Yeah." He said sullenly. "Like, you know, with… with that _Rui_ guy." Yahiko spat out.

            **Oro****.**** Oh no.**

            …

            [That guy _better_ not be there!]

            Both other personalities stared at the rurouni in curiosity.           

            [Er, because he might take over my duties.]      

            **Ri-ight****…**

            After Battousai picked himself off the floor from laughing, he said bluntly, You're lying. Now tell us- why did you react that way?

            [W-what way, de gozaru ka?] Rurouni said, with the best blank rurouni face he had ever put on.

            **Yes… tell us…**

[I… that is… er… sessha… sessha…]

            You love her, don't you?

            [Who degozaru ka?]    

            **Stop acting so innocent. You forget we're all still part of the same man, do gozaru. You love Kaoru-dono.**

            "Uh… Kenshin?"

            "Oro, yes Yahiko?" Apparently the boy had been trying to get his attention for a while because he was giving Kenshin a very strange look.

            "Are you ok?"

            **Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ that?**

            "Er, yes Yahiko, sessha is fine. Are you ok?"

            "More fine than you." Yahiko said under his breath.

            "Oro!" Kenshin opened his mouth to say more, but suddenly Sano's voice rang out.

            "All hands on deck!" Kenshin stood up and the two men looked at each other- their eyes meeting in the dark. Kenshin tightened his hold on his sakabatou.

            "Yahiko," he said tersely, "I have faith in you. I, however, want to ensure your safety. If at any time the fighting gets too dang-er, intense, I want you to call me, because not only will I never forgive myself, but more importantly, Kaoru never will either." In the heat of the moment, Kenshin didn't even realize that slip and the implication of his words.

            Yahiko looked slightly surprised at the gravity of Kenshin's voice- and what he had said, but wisely said nothing about them "Yes, I promise." Was all he said, a bit too disturbed to sass Kenshin or act cocky.

            Kenshin had little more time than to pat the boy on the back, before whirling around to meet his first opponent.

            **Crash/****Clack**

            Kaoru maneuvered around Rui, then tried to sweep his feet from under him. She mostly succeeded, but he got a hold of her, and they fell down in a tumble of limbs. Kaoru fell awkwardly, and cried out in surprise and some pain. She cradled her wrist, and found herself firmly settled on Rui's lap. His strong hands took hold of each of her own.

            "I'm so sorry Kaoru-chan. Let me see it." He paused. "Do you mind?"

            She shook her head mutely. He stroked the skin of her arm gently, then pressed around the bruise that had already formed. "Was that from just now?" He asked.

            "N-no, that was from training at another dojo a few days ago."

            "Was it one of my students?" He asked a dark note in his voice.

            Kaoru shook her head, watching the play of emotions on his face in fascination.

            "Good." He brushed a light kiss against her wrist. "Because I do hate punishing them."

            Kaoru jumped slightly unused to the attentions being given to such sensitive skin, much less such attentions in general. Rui, however, didn't notice. "Did I hurt you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It's not sprained, but you fell on it pretty heavily. You should probably wrap or ice it. If you wish, you could go see your friend Megumi-san." But his actions belied his words, and he unobtrusively settled an arm loosely about her waist. Kaoru noticed, however, and moved to stand. Somehow, Rui was already up and giving her a hand.

            "Why don't we get your wrist wrapped up? Just in case?" He suggested easily.

            "Ok…"

            As they walked out of the dojo together, Rui put an arm about Kaoru.

            "Mou, Rui-kun, I'm not that injured. And it's my wrist, not my ankle."  

            "Indulge me." He said with a smile, and then added, "And it's just an excuse to help you." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips, and kept walking with a completely stunned Kaoru at his side. When she recovered, she turned beet red, annoyed at herself and her embarrassment.

            "What are you doing? What if somebody had seen?"

            "They didn't, and it would have been ok." Rui said calmly. "Look, nobody's around. You know I wouldn't do anything to endanger your reputation, Kaoru-chan. Ah, here we are."

            They looked into the courtyard to see Ayame and Suzume playing with a brightly colored ball. They took one look at Kaoru and Rui, then ran inside, their young voices rising and falling with excitement. Seconds later, Dr. Genzai came out, being dragged a granddaughter tugging at each hand.

            "What happened?" He asked, alarmed.

            "Kaoru looked at the old doctor in surprise. "Something happened? What's wrong?" She asked quickly, troubled by his tone of voice.

            "It's here too? With us?!" The doctor began to panic.

            "No, no." Rui said quickly, realizing what the doctor was thinking and attempted to prevent the situation from escalating even more than it already had in a few minutes. "Kaoru and I were training, and I got a bit over zealous and she strained her wrist."

            "Oh!" The doctor said, relieved, "You young people shouldn't worry me like that!" He scolded. "Now come with me."

            Rui and Kaoru exchanged amused glances, while Ayame and Suzume, the distress they had caused easily forgotten scampered off to play a new game, as the amusement was over. The couple followed after Dr. Genzai trying to look repentant while trying to hold their laughter in. He led them into an empty room, grabbed some ointment and bandages and shoved both into Rui's hands. He herded Kaoru to the table.

            "I'd think two seasoned swordsmen such as yourselves would know how to take care of such a happening." He said, still scolding gruffly, but Kaoru took it serenely, knowing in her heart that Dr. Genzai was gruff only because he was so grateful she was unharmed. He glanced at her wrist, then took it in his hands and tested the bones. "You'll be fine." He announced happily. "Just keep it wrapped for a few days, and no using it." He rapped Kaoru, then Rui on the head respectively. "And next time, be more careful. Just massage the ointment on," He said to Rui. "Now, I have to go. I left a patient in the middle of an examination."

            Kaoru didn't trust herself to speak, while Rui choked out a polite "Thank you."

            As soon as the door shut, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.        When her giggles finally subsided, and Rui had applied the ointment and tied the bandage tight, Kaoru admonished him merrily.

            "Look at all the trouble you caused!"

            "Well, you're the only who wanted to spar!" He protested playfully.     

            "Mou- you broke the rules! There are no holds in sparring."     

            Rui grinned. "Well, it's the only way I could figure to take you down. I know your moves too well, and that's the only opening you have." He grinned mischievously. "You didn't think I watched you train and teach _just_ to watch you, did you?"

            Kaoru blushed and pushed his shoulder playfully, not noticing how close he had gotten.

AN: I decided to end that chapter there. What do you think?

 Thank you all for bearing with me. For all of you who review, my heartfelt gratitude. I write because I enjoy it, but I have to admit, during hard times, all of you are amazingly encouraging. I read all the reviews, each and every one, carefully, and multiple times. Though my responses may seem trite, believe me, every single one is equally important to me, and I'm so grateful to you for supporting me in such a tangible way. [I know some of your pennames have been changed, but I had these written out long before made the changes, so I hope you'll forgive me for using your old names.]

**Jason M. Lee**- ;; E-heh heh... er, well, it's not really that important if it's the monk or not, and I needed a name, and I wanted to try to keep it relatively RK. (And, he's a cool guy, and good for a general character image, I think)

**LSR-7** - Thanks for the birthday wish (on my birthday!) and the kind review. =) I'm glad you like this story.

**marstanuki**- Well, "Complicated Love" hasn't been on my mind much all, I'll admit. . What I'm planning on doing, is finishing up this story, and I have one or two stories playing about in my head. But I promise "Complicated" will get finished- but I'm going to do some heavy editing to it. If you have any more questions or thoughts, I'd love to hear them in an e-mail.

**lizzie**- I'm glad you liked how I'm portraying Kenshin. Sorry that Rui is getting on your nerves. I think I finally found/decided what I want to do about him. :-D

**Jen**- I hope this chapter was posted soon enough for you. Thanks for the review!

**Brownilocs**- (Actually, the birthday wish was right on time. Thanks) Actually, at this point, anything can still happen to the guys. But, I'll just say, I've never considered myself much of an action or adventure writer.

**MightyMightyMunson**- :-P Thanks for all the serenading and such of "Happy Birthday" they were beautifully rendered. grin Glad you like my random angst.

**Polka Dot**- Haha, that is very tempting... and the guys can be annoying, but I guess we'll have to see.

**Chikai**** Tenshi**- Short and sweet. Thanks for your input.

**april****-****moon**- Rui is pretty wonderful, isn't he? sigh If only he was real...

**Ayame**- True, the characters in the actual RK anime are quite restrained, so I did take some liberties. Forgive me.

**ranma1517730129**- Scurvey men! Yes! LOL. Oo, I'd never even thought of Kenshin swimming off... :-D Your review made me laugh. . Yeah, I really need to read my chapters more carefully. :-X Or find myself a beta reader. Or something. I hope my mistakes don't detract from my chapters too much.  Thanks so much for the review and your support.

**Eikou**- Well, how could I not update after a review like that? sweatdrop - j/k, Thanks for the encouragement.

**Daughter of Magic3**- Thanks so much for reviewing more than one chapter! I was thrilled. I'm so flattered that you find unique aspects of this story. Thank you for reading this story and all your compliments. bows

**Azura**** Dea**- Megumi is a tricky woman, isn't she? sigh I do hope she doesn't mess things up too much...

**swtrkgurlz**- Hm... well, I do think Rui is fond of Kaoru, and I'll have to leave it at that. Thank you for the nice review!

**Icegal**- Thanks a bunch for reviewing. It made me very happy. =)

**Ame**** Tenshi**- Grin it's ok you didn't know I existed earlier. I have a sporratic place on best. I like your penname. Thanks for supporting me.

**Starlyn**- Thank you for the review. :-D

**Shadow Wraith**- I'm so glad you appreciate the fluffy-ness of the story! I actually work really hard at keeping it so, and sometimes wonder if I should just completely change the tone. . It makes me feel like my writing just isn't as good a caliber as some other stories for being so light hearted. hugs You encouraged me so much! (And about Rui, you're right. Thanks for pointing that out to me).

**genocide**** ex-syncin**- Thank you so much for the review and the birthday wish. I always love hearing from you.

**missaw**- Thank you for taking the time to review! Incidentally, I think your penname is quite unique, and I like it.

**Momori**- (I think your review got  cut off?) sad As to not reviewing the other chapters, shrug it happens, neh? =) But thanks for taking the time to review that one.

**Lilfrozenfire**-pout Threats? nemo is sad. Thanks for the birthday shoutout. Kenshin's personalities are quite extreme, aren't they? Though I must admit I'm having fun with them. I hope this chapter was uploaded soon enough for you.

**Kitty**- Thanks for your enthusiasm about this story. It was really encouraging.

**AnimeKrazy**- =) Wow, isn't it always nice when you find other people that agree with you? Thanks for sharing that. I'm so glad you like Kenshin's 3-D personality. It seems to be the most controversial issue in this little ficlet.

**Eviljinxypoo**- I apologize for how long the relationships are taking, but I suppose that's the only thing I'm keeping true to the actual series, so please forgive that eccentricity. O=) Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Mika blue eyes**- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, or found it interesting, at least.

**Trisha-chan**- Thanks for the support!

**AngelsExist**- I completely understand how easy it is to miss something on Thanks for rejoining me. :-D

**Hecate**- Thanks for the "happy birthday" and the virtual shish-kebob if only I could have had a bar-b-q also. The way I see it, Battousai is only violent when he has to fight- and he hasn't for a while. And during his 10 period of "rest and retrospection" not only did he have the chance to mature, but also mellow out a little. But, I will admit he is rather ooc. I'm glad that you also see him as more than a cold hearted killer.

**Kikirio-dono2**- (Um, "Ohyis"? I'm slow… :-) Heh, though I do like Sou-chan a lot, I am willing to surrender him to you. blushes You think my story is smark. :-P Thank you. Haha, nice review. Quite unique. Typing quickly is a skill. Definitely. Thanks for your encouragement and review!

**Lanny-chan**- I really liked your enthusiastic review. Wow, I'm impressed and touched by how much you like this story. (And yes, "Finding Nemo" was a cute movie.)

**ruri**** eino**- ;; I didn't take a year to update this- (though I can't claim the same for some of my other stories.) But I so hope this is soon enough. Thanks for your eagerness and your enthusiasm.

**Tears of Amethyst**- I like the comparison of the personalities with the cartoon conscience. =) Thanks for sharing it with me. Hm... I'll check on the plot of chpt 10- I'm glad you pointed that out.

**Shojin**** Takaru**- Thank you for the review- I did manage to skim a little of your story, and I'll be sure to really check it out as soon as I have time. Thanks for your continual support. I truly appreciate it.

**AaarikaaA**- Thanks a lot for the review. You remind me of myself. I hope you liked this chapter.

**myvan**- :-D I'm honored that you like this story so much. Wow. (er, scrubbing shoes?) I do believe tea cakes exist... I know there are little sweet things made of some sort of flour etc to be eaten while drinking tea... but I may be mistaken. shrugs Please correct me if I'm wrong and I'd love to learn what they actually are. And yes, I've seen poor Tasuki get beat up by the evil Tamahome. Those few episodes were great.

**chris**- Good point- Kenshin and Kaoru need to be put together and forced to talk. You're absolutely right. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**Sinnymun**- :-P I find angst (when I write it, depresses me.) O=) sorry. "Prom" and "Complicated Love" are more angsty, but right now I'm focusing more on this story. I hope you liked this story, and that you stick with it. Thanks for reviewing, and I do hope you found your angsty fic!

**...a... reviewer...**- I like your "name." I hope this update was soon enough!

**Mitchy**- gives cookie- and a new chapter Thanks for making me a favorite! I'm honored! blushes

**donna8157**- Thank you for the support! =)

**Aryanne2**- OO Thanks so much for putting me on both your favorites lists! bows I'm so thrilled!! hugs I've definitely not given up on this story yet- I'll stick with it till the very end. I'm so glad you like the way I gave Kenshin a mental disorder.

**lieveit1**- :-X I do have a bad way of writing. Sorry. I'm all convoluted and wordy. . I need to work on that. I don't know if you've noticed, but I have made Kenshin's personalities speak in different types of text. Kenshin "speaks" (or thinks) in bold, Battousai in "" and the rurouni in "[]."  =) I'm so pleased you think this story is original. I really try to make the chapters respectably long, which also contributes to the lengthy update periods. Thanks for bearing with me.

**skie**** levanter**- Thanks so much for your enthusiastic review, and for taking the time to read and review my story.

**Totally Wicked**- gasp I've never met anyone who has the same birthday as me! Well, lol, I haven't met you, but you know. Sorry about the R/K/B thoughts being confusing- hopefully that's getting better.

**Crystal Lily**- Isn't it all strange and frustrating? :-X Sometimes, it seems like this story writes itself, but hopefully everything will be wrapped up soon! Thanks for reading, and hopefully the next few chapters can and will answer your questions!

**iminyourmind**- Thanks. Heh, and what an interesting penname. I approve.

**Innocence8**- Yeah, I made the Rurouni the bad guy in this story- I was just taken with the idea. Sorry he's so frustrating!

**Indygodusk**- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like Kenshin's schizophrenia. As to your review, however... :- well I'm stupid and I didn't really understand. The long spacing out periods are annoying as in... the length of time it takes me to post? Er? Here: "The long spacing out periods are a bit annoying though, because it seems odd and why didnt he do it before? ie Kaoru is concerned." - that is, Kaoru is concered? :-X Anyway, I'm glad you like, my writing style. I'm never sure about it...

**whisper****2imaginary2**- I really like your pen name!  lol- and it was a cute review. Thanks for making me smile! Yay! claps hands I'm so glad you've got an interest in this story- and I'll get right on adding you to my list!

**Rishtalak**- laughs Sorry for giving you a headache. hands over tylenol and a cookie (Because who doesn't love cookies?) But I'm really glad you're reading this, and even more glad you reviewed! Thank you!

**moonseeker**- :-D Thank you for the review! hugs It was very encouraging.

**Mimi**- Hm- I reposted all my chapters, so hopefully I fixed up some things, but if you see mistake, please point them out to me! I'm horrid at grammar, and editing. I'll seriously consider not letting Kenshin drown- but to be honest, I'd be terribly sad too.

**miko-****no-hikari**- :-X Sad that you forgot this, but good that you re-found it! :-D Well, hopefully all that you said will happen soon! This chapter may explain a little... And I hope to be updating more regularly now…

**Chibi**** Binasu-chan**- Heh ., sorry for the false alarm, but here's the new chapter now! I hope you liked it!

Have I mentioned how special these people are? Because they deserve exceptional homage.

**_Daja2, Vesca, hinami-1412, Fall Rate, Tan Kimiko, Joey8, Midori Natari Himura, Istoria, Battousai angel1, Gypsy-chan, Spellcastre, ewunia, Rishtalak, Neamh, Jason M. Lee, Kykigirl, FyBanditGrl, SailorKagome, DarkLark00, l3al3yanime, Deseray, Azura Dea, Lilfrozenfire, Kitty127, AnimeKrazy, Eviljinxypoo, Kikirio-dono, Tears of Amethyst, Mitchy, Aryanne, mango mui mui, Kyoku-Ryu-Akurei, Conscience Fairy, moonseeker.  _**

7/17/04

Additional reviewer thanks:

**JML**- Innit the rurouni a goofball? Thanks for being so supportive always.

**Silent Tears of Agony**- Hee, I really like your review.

**anon**- Yay! You're loovres it! muah

**MZ.AMber**** EYES**- Uhm... no, Rui doesn't seem to be too psychotic, so rest assured. =)

**Indygodusk**- (very cute name) I know. shrinks It was a bad chapter.

**Chibi**** Fyrefly**- EEEeee huggles Thanks so much for putting the story on a fav list! gives cookies

**LSR-7**- Yes, sorry, I am a bad girl. But this time, I do mean to actually update. Soon. Honest!

**Third Moon Nuitari**- I'm glad you like it. Thank you.

**scythe195**- Eek. I'm horrible at updating, but hopefully you'll stick with me regardless!

**D-Chan3**-  If you want, you're welcome to kick the rurouni. =X. (Wow. It's like you knew what was going to happen. Alas, this story is relatively angst free. Or... not alas. My other stories seem to drip it.)

**Silver Goddess1**- I hope this continuation is soon enough (though I understand if it isn't).

**Dorito**- Oo I love you name! Yum! (heh) Thanks for your enthusiasm! Maybe I'll get a burst of inspiration...

**Liyan**- I have to admit. Your review and support really tipped the edge of the scale. Thank you so much for putting me down as one of your favorite authors. hugs

And last but **definitely** not least, my special people:

Daja2, Vesca, hinami-1412, Fall Rate, Tan Kimiko, Joey8, Midori Natari Himura, Istoria, Battousai angel1, Gypsy-chan, Spellcastre, ewunia, Suicide Club, [eternal aliquis, ego3,] neamh, Jason M. Lee, Kykigirl, IcE-BaNdIt, SailorKagome, DarkLark00, l3al3yanime, Tsuki Karasu, Lilfrozenfire, Kitty127, Babo, Eviljinxypoo, Kikirio-dono, Tears of Amethyst, Mitchy, mango mui mui, Conscience Fairy, Moonseeker, cleoclaudia, Rekka's Angel, Kithkin, signourney, Tsuki no hikari4, TheEtherway, LifeSavers, fireflies, FrogBunny, deity of death1, Ruriko2, bootleg, Reverie-sama, Jasmine Battousai, EnjeruJoshin, Star of the Sea, Kitsune KeNsHiN, DeeDee-Chan, Dragon Master271, Silent Tears of Agony, tenshineko, Liyan, Skurria

(Please remember my story "Juxtaposition" –it needs lots of help, and for some reason you can't find it through the search, so here's link.) read.php?storyid=1464573

(you'll have to fix the gap since won't show the link itself)

_If you would like to be notified when I actually update, please tell me in a review. [And if you wish, specify which story, otherwise you'll just get all the info.] This is just something I look at as "payback" because I have a "bad habit" of editing, but not necessarily updating. _

Show me love.

kisses


End file.
